CREO QUE TU SIEMPRE ME HAS COMPLEMENTADO
by Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu e Ikuto al fin estan juntos y deberan resolver los problemas que implica esta nueva relacion, risas, lagrimas, odio y mcho amuto, que pasaria si a quien admirabas resulto el peor obstaculo en tu relacion?/ Amuto/ tadase occ/
1. Capitulo 1: perversiones bajo la lluvia

**CREO QUE TU SIEMPRE ME HAS COMPLEMENTADO.**

**Summary: **Amu siempre ha estado enamorada de Ikuto, aunque ni ella misma sabía desde cuándo, Ikuto siempre amo a Amu aunque por más que se lo dijera ella no lo creía.

**Notas de autora:**

es mi primer fanfic obvio de mi pareja favorita Amuto! 3 porfavor dejen reviews y diganme si les gusta o no y como puedo mejorar grax!

2. Lo que este estre ** son pensamientos :)

**AMU POV**

Porque tarda tanto.. no vendrá..y si le sucedió algo? Aww Ikuto siempre preocupándome! Esta bien Amu tranquila si no llega en 10 minutos saldrás a buscarlo, no, no lo soporto voy a buscarlo-buscando su celular y a punto de irse cuando

-Yo Amu-decia un chico de ojos y cabello zafiro

-Ikuto! Baka me tenías preocupada-brincando a abrazar a ikuto

-Tsk siempre tan alterada deberías relajarte, así que te tenia preocupado ehh?-viéndome a los ojos

-Ettoo no, solo me preocupaba que si no llegabas temprano, tendría que dejar la ventana abierta y etto entrarían corrientes a mi cuarto y etto me daría frio y etto ikuto no baka!-gritaba algo sonrojada

-Seguro princesa

-No me digas princesa! Además todavía que te permito quedarte en mi habitación te das el lujo que llegar a la hora que te plazca, además ya Easter dejo de causar problemas hace 2 años mmmm espera PORQUE SIGUES VINIENDO AQUÍ!

-Tsk que ruidosa eres, es que mi casa es fría y aquí tú me brindas calor-abrazándome provocando que me sonrojara, mis piernas temblaran y ambos cayéramos a la cama aun abrazados

-I..Iku..Ikuto, po..podrias soltar…soltarme- dije segura de que parecía un semáforo en rojo

-Mmm no, eres calentita y suavecita-decía pegándose más al mi cuerpo

**NORMAL POV**

Era una noche de invierno, y ya que nevaba hacia mucho frio y Amu ya no protesto ya que en el fondo le gustaba estar así con el oji-zafiro. Pero seguía preguntándose, porque sentía tantas cosas cuando estaba con él, acaso era amor? Pero entonces que sentía por Tadase solo cariño de amigos o admiración? Todo esto rondaba en la mente de Amu mientras Ikuto ya estaba dormido sobre el pecho de la peli-rosada abrazándola por la cintura. Mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y mientras se embriagaba de su aroma tan masculino y sensual se quedó profundamente dormida

-Buenas noches mi pequeña hentai, apúrate a crecer-y así él también se lanzó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa mañana Amu entraría a segundo de secundaria, estaba emocionada pero aún le preocupaba que su personalidad cool&spicy seguía como una máscara ante los demás, al despertarse intento levantarse pero no pudo, un brazo pasaba alrededor de su cintura y se apegaba más a ella…

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

-Kyaaaa! Ikuto despierta y quítateme de encima!-gritaba Amu sonrojada

-Mmmm aún es temprano, además anoche eso no de molestaba pequeña hentai- decía Ikuto aun medio dormido mientras se recargaba sobre el pecho de Amu

-Yo no soy ninguna hentai! Además se me hace tarde para ir al colegio!

-Mmmm Amu está bien, Yoru

-Hai-y diciendo esto ikuto ya estaba a punto de brincar del balcón pero no sin antes decir

-Amu

-Hai?

-Veo que estas creciendo, así tus pechos son más cómodos pero aún son algo pequeños, apúrate a crecer.

-Que dices neko hentai!- grite sonrojada al balcón ya vacío

*Aww Ikuto no baka, es cierto que ahora viene más seguido con su orquesta pero porque siempre se queda en mi casa ya van 4 noches que se queda a dormir que por ''el frio'' no lo creo, pero entonces porque? Y porque siempre me dice que me apure a crecer? Y PORQUE HOY MENCIONO MIS PECHOS?*

-Amu-chan!-gritaba un joven de cabello largo y morado

-Nagihiko!

Sentía mucho cariño por Nagihiko, y aunque me sentí engañada y frustrada al saber que él era también Nadeshiko, le grite, le deje de hablar unos cuantos días y me sentí engañada, ahora no me importaba reamente ya que así contaba con un gran amigo y también con mi mejor amiga siempre cerca.

-Que te sucede Amu-chan, estas más distraída de lo normal?

-No no es nada, solo pensaba-dije mientras veía a mis 4 charas junto a los de Nagihiko alejarse jugando

-Amu…sabes que puedes confiar en mí, o en Nadeshiko- decía Nagihiko al momento que se recogía sus cabellos

-Arigatou Nagi-dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

El resto del día paso como cualquier otro, mis clases se me hicieron eternas, aunque claro no pude concentrarme en ningún momento del día, ya al termino de las clases fui a la biblioteca a buscar un buen libro para leer ya que últimamente la lectura se había hecho uno de mis hábitos, pero al parecer me demore mucho ya que al salir llovía bastante, era ya casi la hora de que el sol se pusiera y yo por distraída no llevaba ni paraguas ni un móvil para que alguien me ayudara a salir del colegio sin tener que pisar esos grandes y un poco profundos charcos.

-Pff, solo esto me faltaba bueno si corro de árbol en árbol tal vez me moje menos verdad Ran?

-Esfuérzate Amu-chan!

-Amu debes tener cuidado, puedes resbalar, aunque no creo que la tormenta pase rápido-dijo mi chara amarilla con cara de preocupación

-Lo intentare chicas-diciendo esto salí corriendo al primer árbol que había, que suerte tenían ellas, estaban resguardadas de la lluvia y del frio en mi bolso

Llegue al segundo árbol temblando por el frio y empapada, conté hasta 3 y mientras corría al tercer árbol SPLASH! Me resbale y caí justamente dentro de un charco, ha justo lo que me faltaba pensé. Me levante y comencé a caminar, que importaba? Ya estaba mojada, me dolía un poco el tobillo pero no podía quedarme ahí, debía llegar a casa. Ya a unas calles de la secundaria no podía más, divise una sombra a lo lejos, no sabía quién era hasta que comenzó a correr como loco desesperado y se acercó a mí de pronto lo vi

-I..IKUTO?-dije tartamudeando por el frio

**continuara haha tenganlo por hecho :)**

**dejen reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 2: venganza y DECLARACION!

**Amu Pov**

-I..IKUTO?-dije tartamudeando por el frio

-Amu, estas bien?-pregunto, en verdad lucia preocupado le dije sinceramente que me dolía el tobillo a lo que el reacciono cargándome como una princesa, genial! Solo me sujete de su cuello y no dije nada después de todo me estaba ayudando, de dio al paraguas y me pidió que yo lo sostuviera, asentí.

Llegamos al parque donde solía escucharlo tocar su violín, se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol, lo que impedía que nos mojáramos, me quitó mi sudadera y se quitó la suya, me la puso delicadamente, no le cerro y más bien lo que sobraba *ya que es obvio que me quedaba un poco grande* la uso como mini cobija para taparme, aunque abrí la boca para protestar ningún sonido salió de mi boca, de algo estaba segura Ikuto estaba siendo muy lindo con migo y eso me gustaba y de que me sonrojo me delataría en cualquier momento. Volvió a cargarme de la misma forma y camino en silencio, era un silencio incómodo para mi así que decidí que mejor caminaría por mi cuenta, ya no faltaba mucho para mi casa.

-I..Ikuto creo q estoy bien del tobillo, puedo caminar desde ahora hasta mi casa

-No Amu, aunque no eres tan liviana como aparentas no dejaría que te fueras sola-dijo al parecer decidido

-Ikuto baka! Le grite moviéndome entre sus brazos para poder bajar, casi lo logro pero él es más fuerte asi que solo basto un rápido movimiento para que estuviera nuevamente aprisionada en sus brazos

-Tsk Amu eres ruidosa y no te baja..-me estaba viendo, note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas *eso era extraño pensé, Ikuto sonrojado?* cuando voltee a verme para descifrar el motivo de su sonrojo note que la parte de la sudadera que había quedado como mini cobija se había caído y ahora mi blusa blanca mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo dejaba ver mi sostén, era también blanco y en una copa decía _kiss_ y en la otra _me_ en rosa, me sonroje demasiado e intente cubrirme.

-I..Iku..Ikuto!-

Y el solo me miraba, mientras mas intentaba soltarme el me pegaba mas a su cuerpo…

Cuando al fin reacciono volteo su mirada, hizo chara change con Yoru y me llevo a mi casa en completo silencio, aunque el quisiera ocultarlo yo aún veía ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al llegar a casa vimos que mis papas habían salido de compras así que entramos, me di una ducha caliente y rápido me puse mi pijama y al salir vi a Ikuto aun húmedo acostado sobre mi cama, le pase una toalla

-Etoo Ikuto Arigatou-dije un poco avergonzada

-Hmm-fue lo único que dijo

-No quieres tomar una ducha?

-Mm tal vez en un rato mas Amu, por ahora solo me secare además si me ducho seguro tu me imaginarias y me irías a espiar vedad pequeña hentai?- dijo con arrogancia mirándome a los ojos

-No soy hentai! Y jamas haría algo asi!

-Está bien Amu, aunque yo con tigo si lo haría

*Me sonroje abri la boca muy grande y grite IKUTOOOO!

-hahahaha-el solo reía así que pensé en vengarme

-Ha eso te lo creo, ya que hace rato no parabas de mirar mi sostén bajo la lluvia, el único hentai aquí eres tu-dije intentando no sonrojarme

-Si, es verdad Amu, eso era algo que en verdad quería ver porque como ya te lo eh dicho me interesas y te quiero, tal vez hasta te amo…-dijo mirándome serio a los ojos, no sabía que responder a eso, no sabía si era verdad o no, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo estaba ahí viendo su profunda mirada color zafiro, esos ojos que me encantaban sonrojada…


	3. Capitulo 3: nuestros sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a PEACH-PIT (siempre olvido poner esto pero creo que ya lo saben pues si fueran míos estaría lleno de amuto, perversiones, y amuto)

**Amu Pov**

Seguía en shock y esos hermosos ojos zafiros seguían puestos sobre mí.

I..Ikuto yo-intente decir algo cuando..

Amu no es necesario que me respondas algo, no ahora, solo piensa en lo que te dije, creo que saldré con la orquesta durante aproximadamente un mes, me gustaría que a mi regreso tuvieras una respuesta- Dijo esto con un tono serio y a la vez profundo y suplicante, me beso en la mejilla cerca de mis labios, hizo chara change con Yoru y se acercó al balcón, estaba a punto de brincar pero antes me volteo a ver y me dirigió una mirada llena de amor?

Ikuto..-fue lo único que logre pronunciar después de su partida, mientras llevaba mi mano al mismo lugar donde me beso y una lagrima brotaba de mis ojos. No sabía si esa lagrima por su declaración o por su partida, el volvería a irse solo un mes pero se iría y eso siempre me ponía un poco triste, al menos así podría pensar en lo que me acababa de decir y en lo que sentía por él y por Tadase.

Amu-chan-dijo mi pequeña chara amarilla.

Si Dia?

Solo tú sabes que es lo que tu corazón siente, solo debes darte cuenta de ello-Siempre sabe que decir y da bueno consejos, pero eso no significaba que ellas no me ayudarían verdad?

Esfuérzate Amu-chan-dijo Ran

Hai-desu

Si Amu Dia tiene razón-Ahora hablaba Miki. Todas sonreían y después de eso cada una quedo dormida en su respectivo huevo.

*Awww ahora que necesito y quiero su ayuda piensan dejarme descubrirlo por mí misma :S. Me recosté en mi cama para pensar con claridad si lo que me decía seria verdad, desde cuando me amaría? Que sentía por él? Y por Tadase? Todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza cuando quede profundamente dormida, eso noche soñé con un par de ojos zafiros y con el profundo y dulce sonido de un violín, pero no de cualquier violín, era uno que yo ya conocía bien.*

**Ikuto Pov**

Despues de saltar de su balcón me fui a recostar sobre un tejado para observar la luna, solo podía pensar en ella, en su cabello rosa, en sus ojos ámbares, en esa mascara de niña cool&spicy que tenía frente a los demás y en cómo era con migo, en sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, en esos labios que me tentaban, en su sonrisa sincera aww esa era **mi **Amu. Si, **MI **Amu.

Ahora tenía que reunir a la orquesta e inventar algún pretexto para irnos antes de lo planeado y arreglármelas para volver en un mes, si un día antes de mi cumpleaños el 1 de diciembre. Volví a mi habitación a empacar para al día siguiente hablar con mis compañeros e irnos, pero antes de darme cuenta me quede dormido, soñé con unos ojos ámbares y una dulce canción.

**Salma POV (**para quienes no saben me llamo salma así que este es mi POV haha)

Bueno saldré de vacaciones supongo que una semana o una y media, luego volveré a mi casa un dia y saldré nuevamente otra semana, creo q la última estaré con mis abuelos (asi que no hace nada en todo el dia) supongo que ahí continuare este ff, ni yo se lo que sucederá, me inspiro de repente por mi loca cabeza o por mi vida cotidiana (como lo de la lluvia y lo del sostén)(si eso me paso 2 dias antes de comenzar a escribir) hahah bueno **GRACIAS **por sus reviews, si quieren pueden dar algunas ideas que puedo usar en los próximos capítulos, perdón creo que este capítulo me quedo algo corto ya que lo escribí en mi ipod de camino al dentista s: y quiero adelantar un poco ya que (como ya les dije) me voy en 2 o 3 dias.

Sigan dejando reviews! **AMUTO! 333333333333**


	4. Capitulo 4: Peleas, consejos y amigos

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pero esta historia si es mía .

**Ikuto Pov**

Al despertar recuerdo que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, la disimule como la mayoría de mis sentimientos, pero me costó trabajo, y en mi mente solo se paseaba la canción que Amu cantaba [ara acompañar a mi violín. Hizo varias llamadas y aunque fue difícil logre convencer a la orquesta de partir pff lo que hago por mi pequeña hentai esa tarde, como a las 2 salió nuestro vuelo, iríamos a Paris, antes de irnos decidí ir a la secundaria de Amu para tener la imagen más reciente de ella en mi mente, al llegar no la vi en su salón, ni en la cafetería, cuando la encontré estaba a la mitad de una pelea con Tadase, uyy eso lo tenía que ver, me subí a un árbol para poder ver mejor

Es que no puedes seguir con esto, entiéndelo ella no..-decía Amu pero fue interrumpida

Lose pero no lo puedo evitar en verdad eso es lo que amo de ti- ese mini rey…ya vera, solo yo puedo amar a Amu

Tadase abre los ojos Amulet heart es solo una parte de mí! Es mi **P.O.S.I.B.L.E. **supuesto yo, además quien te entiendo, primero me dices q te gusta ella, luego que te gusto yo y ahora nuevamente ella? Que acaso no lo ves? Yo no soy ella y si planeas quererme deberá ser a toda yo y no a solo una maldita parte!- le gritaba roja por la rabia aww se veía muy linda, pero que es eso de que debería quererla a toda ella?

Amu, es que yo no te quiero, o no a toda ti, si pudieras ser como ella al 100% te amaría pero no!

No quiero que me ames! Y no voy a cambiar por ti! Yo quiero a alguien que sepa ver mi verdadero yo! Alguien se preocupe por mí! Alguien me haga reír y podamos ser sinceros con ambos! Alguien como Iku..-una sonrisa estuvo en mi rostro, aunque no termino de decirlo supe que era mi nombre pero por qué no lo dijo completo y en voz tan baja? Tal vez aún no lo sepa, debe ser lo más obvio apenas ayer le dije que lo pensara

Alguien como quien Amu? Muchas mueren por mí y te doy la oportunidad de cambiar para estar con migo a ti y la desprecias?

Si! Al principio te quería pero si así es como piensas olvídalo, y no te importa como quien!-dijo decidida, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para alejarse

Amu yo solo..-quería disculparse ese mini rey de Tadase

Olvídalo!-le grito y corrió, quería seguirla pero se daría cuenta de que escuche lo que casi dijo, creo que no podre esperar a que un mes pase

**Amu Pov**

Estúpido Tadase decía para mi mientras corría y pensaba en que casi le digo que Ikuto era para mí, eso aún no lo sé pero creo que en cierto modo el me complementaria…seriamos amuto hahaha suena gracioso, me sonroje, deje de correr y a lo lejos divise la figura de Kukai, corrí a hablar con el.

Kukai!

Amu como estas?- dijo despeinándome

Bueno pues…

Que sucedió?- pregunto con cara de preocupación, el siempre seria como mi hermano mayor y decidí que sería bueno contarle lo ocurrido con Ikuto y con Tadase, ya que entre sus consejos, los de Nagihiko y los de Rima que les pediría después sabría qué hacer, además de que como él tenía ya bastante tiempo de novio con Utau, sabia de este tipo de relaciones. Nos sentamos en una banca del patio y comencé a contarle el me miraba y de vez en cuando sonreía o ponía cara de WTF!, al terminar el suspiro y se estiro.

Amu, tal vez Tadase no quería decir algo así, pero eso no lo justifica, deberías hablar con el mas tranquila y arreglarlo, y respecto a Ikuto, bueno tus sentimientos hacia él es algo que solo tú puedes averiguar, piensa en que te gusta de él, que no te gusta, como eres con él y como es con tigo, en si es solo amistad o si es algo más, y que bueno que te haya dado ese tiempo para pensar porque con lo despistada que eres puede tomarte un tiempo- decía mientras reía al final, yo hice un puchero.

Arigato Kukai onni-chan –le dije en tono de burla, el me guiño un ojo y puso su pulgar en alto y se fue.

**Normal Pov**

Amu hablo con Rima y con Nagihiko después de clases, con cada uno por separado y par su sorpresa ambos le dijeron lo mismo que Kukai y que sus charas (que solo ella podía averiguarlo), esa tarde de camino a casa decidió ir a caminar al parque, recordó su sueño, se sonrojo al pensar en su neko favorito, tanto que la gente que pasaba le decían que fuera a su casa, que estaba roja y que tal vez tenía fiebre. El resto de la semana transcurrió normal, clases aburridas, capturas de huevos x, con Tadase bueno hablaron más tranquilos y ella le dejo claro que no quería nada con el más que amistad.

**Ikuto Pov**

Despues de esa discusión entre Mi Amu y Tadase quise seguirla pero al ver que se sonrojo, rio y lugo se encontró con un tal Nagahiko creo decidí irme ya al aeropuerto genial! La vi enojada, feliz, y sonrojada en menos de 15 min hehe ahora si podía irme contento además no olvidaba que casi me mencionaba, durante todo el viaje dormí y al llegar decidí ir de paseo, camine bastante, legue a departamento temporal y desempaque, un poco de ropa, mi violín y una foto de Amu la cual puse en la mesita que estaba en el centro. Me duche y volví a dormir, la semana trascurrió normal, conciertos, fans locas por mi, y yo pensando en mi niña de ojos ámbares. Solo faltaban 3 semanas... pff 3 semanas es mucho!

- Aww amo mi propio fanfic hahaha pero amo mas el amuto y amo aun mas a IKUTO! (L)

Mis planes cambiaron asi que esta semana escribiré y en 2 semanas me ire de vacasiones asi que actualizare pronto, pensé en hacer a tadase gay pero talvez algunas no estarían conformes asi que mejor lo hize muy creido y arrogante si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja o comentario constructivo (lo que sea menos destructivo) lo aceptare con gusto y tambn espero sus reviews. Agradesco a **SasuHina4evr **por sus reviews y el apoyo que le da a esta historia ademas de ser quien dejo el primer review, tambn agradesco a **Naie Masen Cullen **por todo su apoyo desde sus reviews hasta por el face hahaa naie t'amo beffa!


	5. Cap 5:Ikuto ansioso, Amu confundida

**Creo que tu siempre me has complementado.**

**1.**Lo que este entre **son pensamientos

**2.**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser míos ikuto y amu ya estarian juntos, tadase seria gay y habría más perversiones y más amor entre la mejor pareja…Amuto!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Ikuto ansioso, Amu confundida, ambos extrañándose. <strong>

**Amu pov**

Esa tarde de exactamente el miércoles de la segunda semana Rima me pidió que fuera con ella por un helado, con gusto acepte, al llegar ella pidió un frappe de vainilla y yo decidí pedir un helado de chocolate, recordé a Ikuto, ahora todo me recordaba a el, el taiyaki, los gatos, el chocolate, el estambre, las tazas de las ferias pff muchas cosas, estaba en mis pensamientos cuando

-Nee Amu?-me preguntaba Rima con una cara de ilusión

-Etto si? Dije con una sonrisa de lo siento

-Amu-chan! En qué piensas? Aww te decía que Nagi se confesó con migo y que, bueno no es que no lo quiera solo que no sé cómo decírselo pero que seguro tú me ayudarías pero bueno creo que no te importa- dijo llorando, estaba segura de que eran falsas, Nagi me enseño a distinguirlas.

-Perdón Rima pensaba en iku.. a etto pensaba en la tarea, entonces, bueno lo de Nagi me lo dijiste hace rato y además me lo esperaba hehe creo que o ideal sería que hablaras con él y le fueras sincera, solo dile que te da pena admitirlo pero que tu también le quieres mucho y que..

-Nunca dije que mucho!

-Esta bien esta bn que le quieres, feliz?, solo se sincera

-Arigatou Amu –chan!-dijo abrazándome al mismo tiempo que se iba corriendo a hablar con Nagi *****siempre creí que ellos harían buena pareja, Rimagiko hehehe suena tan bien como el Kutau, creo que si esto sigue así habrá un Ludase (eso lo acabo de inventar es asi de Lulu y Tadase) bueno a Kairi y a Yaya no los imagino juntos asi que solo faltaríamos ikuto y yo y como lo dije antes Amuto mmm sí, me gusta pero aún no se si en verdad es amor esto que siento…*****

Legue a casa pensando en si Ikuto o más bien si yo por Ikuto sentía amor, era más que amistad, no era como cario de familiar, cuando él no está, me preocupo y me entristezco y también con el puedo ser yo misma. Aun no lo sé…hablare con Utau en unos días así le preguntaré que es este sentimiento.

Me di una ducha y al salir mi móvil sonó,

-Mochi mochi?

-Amu? Soy yo Rima, ya hable con Nagi y que crees?

-que pasa Rima ya dime.

-Somos novios! Awwww somos Rimagiko hahaha

-Yo pensé lo mismo hehe se oye tan extraño como amut…-me calle rápido *porque otra vez pensaba en el?*

-como que Amu?

-no, como nada Rima, me alegro por ustedes.

-si, yo también, bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana bye bye

-Bye bye

**Normal Pov**

Asi paso el resto de la semana número 2 para Amu pero y para Ikuto?

**Ikuto Pov**

Está bien Yoru, si, ya me quiero ir, llevamos aquí solamente 2 semanas y no soporto estar sin ella, es cierto que la eh dejado de ver por más tiempo pero ella no sabía de mis sentimientos, ahora que lo sabe y no estoy allí no puedo saber si ella me quiere…

-Ikuto nya, si quieres volver antes está bien nya, solo habla con la orquesta nya.

-No puedo Yoru, hile bastante para que accedieran venir aquí un mes no puedo decirles que volvamos antes, además que tal si Amu aún no sabe que siente, solo la estaría presionando.

Eh estado bastante ansioso por volver, no lo aguanto más, es toda una agonía. No puedo dejar de pensar en **mi** pequeña hentai, y si al menos estuviera ahí podría verla al dormir por su balcón pero no, ni siquiera puedo hacer eso…awww bueno esta semana eh dormido más de lo normal solo por soñar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Salma Pov<strong>

Deben perdonarme en verdad estoy haciendo estos capítulos bastante cortos, y creo que voy bastante rápido es que no me inspiro para este mes que estarán separados, además ya se como se reencontraran al volver Ikuto asi que en verdad quiero apurarme y hare estos capítulos rapidos, solo este y el próximo supongo, awww ya se como se encontraran, incluso ya pensé en que usara amu y les mandare una imagen para que la vean, recuerden que aquí Amu ya va en segundo de secu y por lo tanto su cuerpo esta un poko mas desarrollado y su cabello ahora le llega exactamente a donde se abrocha el sostén, asi que a la imagen que les mande agregenle esos pequeños detalles. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leerme los amo por eso! Bueno, hasta el próximo cap. Bye bye, dejen reviews..!


	6. Cap 6: Nuestros pensamientos

**CAPITULO 6: **Nuestros pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y shugo chara no me pertenercen solo esta historia.

**Nota: **lo que este entre ** son pensamientos

**Amu pov**

*Lo sabia, sabia que mañana seria el dia en que Ikuto volveria , no sabia aun exactamente que decirle, mis amigos (Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko,, Kukai y Utau) me habían invitado a salir, no acepte, quería estar en cierto modo sola, con mis charas ellas me entendían (obvio ellas son una parte de mi), mis padres y Ami tampoco estaban salieron a ver a mi abuela y volverían en tres días, decidi que para pensar y porque no? matar el tiempo, saldría de compras y a caminar, aun debía comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Ikuto, hace un año el me regalo un lindo labial color cereza y un perfume olor a fresas, yo le di una chaqueta negra con detalles en azul marino pero aun no sabia que seria apropiado darle este año.*

Comencé a buscar en tiendas…

*No, no se que comprarle! He visto tiendas de ropa, de accesorios, de adornos para casas y hasta de comida awww!, apenas noto lo cansada que estoy, decido sentarme y al hacerlo puedo ver a lo lejos un pequeño parque de diversiones… Me acerco y lo veo, veo un pequeño carrusel, volteo la mirada y…unas coloridas tazas giratorias las toco y recuerdo ese día en que Ikuto y yo estuvimos ahí, él se veía tan gracioso, apenas cabía, su cabello bailaba con el viento, su aroma tan sensual se desprendía de el, sus ojos zafiros reflejaban las luces de colores dándoles un brillo especial, recuerdo también su mirada que contenía un poco de enfado por haberlo obligado a subir. Noto algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla, una lagrima y me pregunto cuando fue que comencé a llorar? Y porque lloro? La respuesta a esta última era obvia y yo la sabia…lloraba por por qué el no estaba con migo en ese momento, lloraba porque extrañaba esos viejos tiempos y lloraba por el, porque después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, como nos conocimos, fuimos enemigos, salíamos de vez en cuando, escuchaba su violin, lo tuve en mi casa, me mostraba tal cual era el, me conoció más que cualquier otro, Easter lo dejo en paz, el viajaba, nuestros respectivos cumpleaños y _su confesión_, ahora yo lo sabía, sabía que le quería, le quería tanto que era _**amor, **_amor sincero y mutuo, yo Amo a Ikuto.*

-**Lo amo**-dije ya casi sin lágrimas y con una sonrisa en mi rostro y ahí fue cuando supe que debía obsequiarle por su cumpleaños, mire el reloj-Las 10:30! Ran! Cambio de personalidad!- tras decir eso salimos volando por los cielos para comprar el regalo **su** regalo.

**Ikuto Pov**

*Esta noche sale mi avión, no puedo esperar estoy segura que lo primero que hare al llegar si es de noche aun será ir a ver dormir a mi Amu, hize mi maleta nuevamente, en ella meti un pequeño regalo que crei perfecto para Amu, se lo dare sea cual sea su repsuesta, haha es ovbio que será que si es que bueno quien podría resistirse a mi? *(y aaunque pensara de esa manera en realidad estaba muy nervioso de lo que pasaría, que tal si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, que haría después de eso?) Subi a mi avión, eran las 21:00, dormiría todo el camino para al llegar seguir despierto ver a mi pequeña hentai volver a mi casa, arreglar un poco, volver a dormir y al dia siguiente encontrarme con Amu y bueno saber su respuesta. Me quedaría 2 meses y medio me iria a mediados de enero de viaje nuevamente y volveria para aproximadamente el 8 o 9 de febrero. Pff tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y agregándole que mientras viajo busco a mi padre que bueno no ha habido muchos resultados, solo se que se le vio en varios lugares.*

**Salma Pov**

Hehe bueno creo que los abandone un poco verdad? Jiji eh aquí otro capitulo y saben es curioso se me ocurrió anoche mientras mi papa roncaba y por consecuencia no me dejaba dormir haha sigo de vacaciones y duermo en un cuarto con el, mi mama y comparto una cama con mi prima que se ha estado quedando a dormir….(creo q a nadie le importa esto asi que lo saltare) este capitulo quedo un tanto inconcluso cierto? Preguntas como porque en los amigos que saldrían con amu no estaba tadase? O que le comprara amu a ikuto? E kuto a Amu que le llevara? Que tal ah ido todo con nagi y rima y por ultimo pero no menos importante porque salma no había actualizado! Hhaha bueno la última es porque mi creatividad estaban por los suelos además del escaso tiempo me eh dormido a las 2 o 3 jugando wii y me levanto (me despiertan) a la 1 o 2 pm me arreglo (me dan las 3) como, juego, viajo a otros lados vuelvo a casa y juego wii! Haha.

Cambiando de tema, ya vieron Hp7 parte 2? Es tan **wow! **En verdad deben verla y luego leer ff hahaha es todo lo que eh hecho en mi tiempo libre leer dramione (si, amo esta pareja aunque tambn amo a ron con Hermione).

**Creo que esto es todo, les****S.U.P.L.I.C.O****que dejen reviews! 3 bye! Nos leeremos pronto!**


	7. Cap 7: Fresas y Moras azules

**Capitulo 7: Fresas y Moras azules.**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara y sus personages no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si es mia y la hago sin fin de lucro.

**Nota**: Lo que este entre ** son pensamientos

**Ikuto Pov**

Son las 2:00 am, mi avion va desendiendo y me parece una eternidad, no puedo controlar mas mis impulsos se corer a ver a mi Hermosa Amu, corro por mis maletas, la gente me mira varios extrañados acerca de mi comportamiento tal desesperado de salir, otras (principalmente mujeres) hablan acerca de que tan guapo y sexy soy (ovbio) y que me tendrá tan ajetreado, algunas cren que llego tarde a una sesión de fotos, otras que me espera una limosina fuera pero las que tienes razón son las que dices que es una mujer quien me tiene asi dicen que debe ser hermosa, elegante, refinada, madura, rica y de la alta sociedad, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, se equivocan ya que mi Amu es hermosa, sencilla, inocente, un poco pervertida, pero tiene una gran personalidad y un gran corazón, unos ojos ámbares que me enloquecen cada vez que los veo, su cabello y toda ella tiene ese ligero olor a fresas y frutos rojos que amo, amo como su cabello se mueve al caminar, amo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, amo ver su sonrisa aww esa sonrisa con la que me enamoró…No me di cuenta de cuando y como llegue al balcón de Amu, su ventana esta ligeramente abierta dejando que asi el aire entre a su habitación, en verdad quiero creer que dejo asi la ventana abierta para mi, hace un poco de frio asi que le pongo su cobija encima, no sin antes ver su pijama, es un pantalón rosa con cerezas pintadas, tiene pequeños listones en la cadera y en los tobillos, su blusa es de manga larga pero esta es de un rosa aun mas claro con las puntas de las mangas amarillas pastel, todo esta obscuro asi que no veo bien, en la parte centar tiene 2 cerezas colgadas, se ve tan linda y su cabello esta despeinado jaja si ella me viera mirándola se sonrojaría mucho. Veo su reloj de mesa ya son las 3 y media decido que es hora de marcharme la volteo a ver por ultima vez y no logro controlarme le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios, fue un beso rápido, de ''piquito'', pero me encanto, tenia deseos de mas pero tenndria que esperar hasta que amanesca, sabia a fresas, ya a punto de irme escuche

Ikuto-decia mi pequeña hentai entre sueños con una sonrisa en su rostro-vuelve pronto

Ya volvi Amu- dije en susuros para que no notara mi presencia, luego de eso me fui muy feliz a mi casa esa tarde ella me diría su respuesta.

**Amu pov**

Esa maña por alguna razón desperté muy contenta con un ligero sabor a moras azules en los labios, sabia que ese dia Ikuto llegaría y aunque los nervios me comían pensando en como confesarme algo me decía que Ikuto ya sabia parte de mi respuesta y que ya había llegado, decidi arreglarme muy linda para verle, sabia que el me encontraría como siemrpe lo hacia sin necesidad de que yo le buscase. Me probe bastente ropa pero no crei que alguna fuera perfecta para esta ocasión

Miki, puedes crearme algo lindo?-le pregunte a mi chara azul

Si Amu-dijo mientrascomenzaba a dibujar con su libreta, termino el primero y como todo lo que ella hacia me encanto, ke sonreí pero en ese momento

No Miki no creo que sea el indicado, siguiente-Dijo Ran de forma un poco agresiva haciendo que Miki se molestada y le lanzara la bolita de papel en la cabeza hahaha yo solo rei un poco. Hizo otro dibujo pero no fue del agrado ni de Su ni de Dia, pero el tercero a todas nos dejo impactadas, era perfecto, me vria linda en el y me cubriría un poco del frio de afuera.

Es perfecto Miki, me encanta – dije sonriéndole ella me correspondio igual.

Me meti al baño con la intención de darme una ducha calentita, busque mis cosas y le pedi a Miki que mientras me duchaba ella se preparara para saliendo crear mi atuendo. (esta es la imagen de lo que uso amu ese dia: ( ./-Qs6-7gSTYj4/Tdxd2ku0wkI/AAAAAAAAAQ8/pgL2csNCZ0g/s1600/Hinamori+ )( su cabello lo dejo como en la imagen pero esta mas largo y lo enchino un poco asi que tiene unos cuantos rizos pero se ve ondulado), desayune solo una tostada y me lleve una manzana en mi bolsa. Me cepille los dientes me puse el labial color cereza que Ikuto me regalo en mi cumpleaños de hace un año y me perfume bastante con ese perfume de fresas también obsequiado por el. Eran las 10:30 am cuando sali de mi casa y camine por las calles, llegue a el parque donde escuche a Ikuto tocar su violin por primera vez y sonrojada sonreí y en mi mente solo pasaban 4 palabras ''yo amo a Ikuto'' cerre los ojos y sentí un peso sobre mi cabeza y unos brazos rodeándome, me sobresalte pero al ver quien era me voltee y correspondi el abrazo

-Ikuto te extrañé mucho-dije aspirando su embriagante aroma

Yo también Amu-dijo soltándome para mirarme a los ojos, me sonroje

-Ikuto yo..yo..-intentaba decirle acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos pero no podía las palabras no me salían de la boca-yo..

Amu si es respecto a tus sentimientos, no te sientas presionada, aceptare lo que me digas-Dijo soltándome con una mirada profunda sobre mi.

Ikuto yo también te..te..quiero..,creo que al igual que tu yo yo..yo te **AMO!**-dije segura de mis sentimientos y de que en verdad parecía un semáforo en rojo.

**Ikuto Pov**

Ikuto yo también te..te..quiero..creo que al igual que tu yo yo..yo te **AMO!**-dijo muy sonrojada, esas palabras fueron las que en verdad quería escuchar en verdad quería gritar y saltar de felicidad, me acerque a ella la abraze fuertemente y aspire su arome, era ese perfume que le había obsequiado, fresas y por su shampoo frutos rojos…su olor, el olor de mi Amu… Coloque su frente pegada a la mia y le dije que la amaba, le propuse ser mi novia

**Amu Pov**

Su novia? Awww en verdad que ahora soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!

-Mmm déjame pensarlo…O.B.V.I.O. si Ikuto!-dije saltando a sus brazospara abrazarlo, el me correspondio lo mire a los ojos y tímidamente lo bese de ''piquito'' que curioso sabia a moras azules igual que cuando desperté, era la misma sensación. Creo que le hizo feliz pues mientras me aleje sonrojada pude ver como el sonreía.

-Amu, es obvio que morias por besarme desde antes verdad mi pequeña hentai?- dijo con picardía y burla en su voz

-Ikuto! Como puedes ser tan lindo y romántico en un segundo y al siguiente todo un idiota hentai!- le dije finjiendo estar molesta…no podía estar enojada con el mucho menos ahora que era su novia.

Ahora fue el bien quien se acerco a besarme fue un beso lleno de amor, me transmitio muchos sentimientos, todo su amor, **Mi Ikuto**.

Despues de eso nos sonreímos y el me invito a tomar un helado, es mas que obvio que pidió chocolate y yo pedi de fresa y chocolate, jugamos, caminamos por el parque, me toco una canción con su violin y yo lo acompañe cantando, luego nos dio hambre y compramos taiyakis. Ya entrada la noche nos recostamos en el césped a ver las estrellas, hablamos de los viejos tiempos y de cuanto nos amábamos, yo me sonrojaba cada vez que me decía algo y se reia de mi pero por esas bromas es que lo amo. Me llevo a mi casa me volvió a besar esta vez románticamente, fue casi como de película.

**Salma Pov**

Eh aquí el capitulo 7 y no crean que aquí se acaba porque siempre deben haber unas cuantas dificultades cierto? Bueno nuevamente les dejo el link de la ropa de amu: ./-Qs6-7gSTYj4/Tdxd2ku0wkI/AAAAAAAAAQ8/pgL2csNCZ0g/s1600/Hinamori+ y tambn les **S.U.P.L.I.C.O.** que dejen reviews. En verdad los amo! Bye! (L)


	8. Cap8:Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas 1

**Capitulo 8: **_Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas p.1_

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara y sus personages no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si es mia y la hago sin fin de lucro.

**Nota**: Lo que este entre ** son pensamientos

**Amu Pov**

Esa mañana al despertarme, los sucesos del dia anterior me pasaron en la cabeza como un flash back provocando un sonrojo en mi, menos mal que Ikuto no estuviera en esos momentos pues es obvio que se hubiera burlado de mi, pero un pensamiento fugaz interrumpió mis demás pensamientos

Ikuto-dije sobresaltándome, recordé que hoy era su cumpleaños, por los sucesos de ayer juraría que hoy vendría por mi para pasar el dia, me dispuse a arreglarme.

Tuve cuidado y fui silenciosa para asi no despertar a mis charas, aun en pijama, entre al baño me cepille los dientes y me di una ducha, al salir me perfume y peine mi cabello, solo lo desenredé para que se secara al natural, me puse unas bragas color negro con una huella de gato, el sostén era blanco con los tirantes negros y en las copas tenia también unas huellitas en negro y corazones en rosa, me puse una toalla en el cuerpo y Salí a mi habitación, mis charas ya estaban despiertas y aproveche para pedirle a Miki que me creara el atuendo perfecto, era una blusa blanca de manga larga, las mangas eran negras y en el centro tenia una cruz roja, también un mini short rojo con unas medias largas, las cuales llegaban a la mitad mis muslos, eran color vino con cuadros rojos y unas botas negras, de accesorios llevaba un cinturón negro con plateado y una cadena colgaba de el, llevaba un collar adherido al cuello color negro, una pulsea plateada y para mi peinado, me hice dos pequeñas colitas dejando el resto de mi cabello suelto.

Es perfecto Miki-dije sonriente-gracias

De nada-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Me apresure para bajar a desayunar, mis padres volverían hasta mañana, no tenía mucho apetito y solo me serví un poco de leche con una rebanada de pastel que estaba en el refrigerador. Lave los platos y subí al baño nuevamente, cepille mis dientes y abrí un cajón que se encontraba bajo el lavamanos, de ahí extraje una pequeña cajita rosa, sonreí, era la que Ikuto me había obsequiado, dentro tenia aun el perfume y el labial que bien conservados ahí los guardo. Me puse un poco del labial color cereza y por encima pase un gloss sabor a fresa, me perfume y volvi a mi habitación, me dispuse a buscar la cajita que contenía el regalo de Ikuto para guardarla en mi pequeño bolso negro, donde metí mi móvil, el regalo, mi gloss sabor fresa y el monedero.

Mientras tanto…

**Ikuto Pov**

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol se filtraban por mi ventana tsk, era muy temprano, pero hoy era mi cumpleaños y lo pasaría con la persona más importante para mi, Amu, mientras me duchaba y vestia pensaba en que haríamos hoy y que podría regalarme, cuando recordé del regalo que le compre en mi viaje con la orquesta. Me apresure, y cuando estuve listo saque le pequeña cajita color rosa de mi maleta, la guarde en unos de mis bolsillos, desperté a Yoru e hicimos cambio de personalidad, asi llegaría mas rápido a la casa de Amu, al llegar pensé en sorprenderla asi que en lugar de entrar por su balcón toque la puerta de su casa. Espere unos segundos a que me abriera, cuando la puerta se abrió un delicioso olor a fresas llego hacia mi, voltee a verla y wow en verdad se veía hermosa, sentí sus brazos rodearme.

Feliz cumpleaños neko hentai-decia aun pegada a mi

Hmm-me volteo a ver-la mire con cara inexpresiva, ella me solto, parecía confundida hehe ella no esperaba lo que venia

Que sucede?-dijo mirándome a los ojos

Nada-dije indiferente

Moo Ikuto que sucede?-dijo jalándome para ponerme a su altura, que tierna se veía haciendo eso.

Nada solo esperaba algo mas de mi novia-se sonrojo-algo como esto tal vez-dije mientras la besaba rápidamente-una sonrisa burlona se formo en mi rostro.

I..Ikuto…hmm eso estaba a punto de hacer-dijo con su actitud cool&spicy de siempre aun sonrojada

Claro-respondí sarcásticamente-Nos vamos?

Mmm hai, solo déjame subir por mi bolso, si quieres pasa-dijo entrando nuevamente a su casa

Me senté en el sofá, y recordé que no había desayunado y tenía un poco de hambre, decidí que nuestra primera parada sería una cafetería, la oi bajar las escaleras y cuando estuvo totalmente abajo volví a contemplarla, si, hoy era un dia especial y por lo tanto ella se veía especialmente hermosa.

A donde iremos primero-dijo Amu curiosa saliendo de la casa.

A desayunar-dijo Ikuto con voz burlona-conociendo debes estar muriendo de hambre.-(en realidad era el quien tenia hambre)

Amu solo desvió la mirada.

Llegamos a un pequeño café, nos sentamos y ordene 2 malteadas una de fresa y una de chocolate, también pedi una arden grande de hot-cakes para compartir.

**Amu Pov**

Era verdad que tenia un poco de hambre, después de todo solo había ''tomado algo ligero'' por la mañana, vi como Ikuto ordenaba por los 2 asi que comenze a pensar en cuando seria el momento adecuado para darle su regalo, pero mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos..

Mochi mochi?

Amu, como estas hija?

Bien y ustedes?

También muy bien, llamaba para informarte que llegaremos mañana por la tarde como a las 2-dacia mi mama emocionada

Ok entonces mañana a las 2 los vere-dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

Oye, llame a la casa pero no respondiste, todo bien? No es muy temprano para que estes fuera?

Hehe no, es solo que hoy cumple años Ikuto y Sali con el-dije un poco nerviosa por la reacción de mi madre

Ah! Ikuto-kun esta con tigo, felicítalo de mi parte hija, el es un buen chico y es muy apuesto verdad?-dijo con voz picara

Pe..pero que dices?-dije sonrojada

Hehe Amu, estas creciendo es normal que te interesen los chicos y mas si son tan guapos como el, asi que conquistalo-dijo muy feliz mi mama, se oia en el fondo a mi papa llorando por saber que estaba con un chico.-No quieres pasármelo?

QUE? Quieres hablar con Ikuto?-dije alterada y sonrojada provecondo que las personas me voltearan a ver-pero..-y antes de decir algo Ikuto me quito el teléfono..

**Ikuto POV**

Amu hablaba por su móvil, pero creo que quedo de verse mañana con alguien a las 2, acaso estaba celoso? Ha yo el gran ikuto tsukiyomi celoso que se sonrojo y luego que alterada dijo que ''la persona al telefono'' quería hablar con migo, rápidamente le quite el teléfono quería saber quien era y porque hablaba y hacia sonrojar a Mi Amu, solo yo puedo hacer eso!

Hai?-dije con voz seria viendo a amu ruborizarse

Ikuto-kun, hehe soy la mama de amu, como estas?-era mi suegrita, un leve y casi invisible sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas

Señora hinamori, estoy bien gracias y usted?

Bien también, feliz cumpleaños-dijo alegremente

Arigatou

Ikuto,-su voz sonaba mas seria-cuida bien de amu ehh, eres un chico bueno y además muy guapo, aww que bueno que se conozcan mas-me ruborize-espero que nuestros nietos tengan tus ojos zafiros-me ruborize aun mas y escuche como el papa de Amu sollozaba a lo lejos

A si-respondi por lo bajo

Hehe bueno pásenla bien chicos! Suerte-dijo pícaramente mientras colgaba el teléfono

Amu me miro extrañada, quite el sonrojo de mi rostro y le dije pícaramente que su mama quería ya nietos, ella se ruborizo, y antes de decirme algo nuestra orden llego, este al parecer seria el comienzo de un dia muy interesante.

**Salma Pov**

Bueno este capitulo no es muy importante, pero es el principio de los sucesos siguientes los cuales son muy I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.E.S, llegue a mi casa, leia ff y me ispire demasiado, pero es mucho para escribirlo todo en un capitulo o eso creo, no la verdad si es bastante hehe, nose si mañana o pasado salga nuevamente de vacasiones como ya les había dicho, ya volvi de casa de mis abuelos y ahora volveré a salir, pero como ya tengo la idea solo es cuestión de escribirla y para eso tengo mi ipod y las notas, bueno aquí una aclaración, en el cap anterior deje un link con la ropa que uso amu y me dijeron que no pudieron abrirlo, se los vuelvo a poner, es ./-Qs6-7gSTYj4/Tdxd2ku0wkI/AAAAAAAAAQ8/pgL2csNCZ0g/s1600/Hinamori+ (asi como esta solo copienlo y pegenlo ok?), si ya de plano no pueden abrirlo, les describe la ropa, es un vestido corto y gris con olanes en la parte baja, trae puestas 2 medias largas grises con rayas negras, el vestido tiene una corbata rosa y es de manga larga con al final de la manga tiene los puños negros, tambn tiene una banda rosa alrededor el brazo (muy parecida a la que usa con el uniforme de la primaria pero en rosa y mas delgada), tiene unas botas negras con agujetas rosas, el cabello esta suelto, yo lo cambie y le puse unos cuantos rizos que no se muestran en la imagen y tiene un pasador en forma de x rosa solo como un adormo. Tambien la ropa que uso hoy ya la describi pero les dejo el link, es / ok? Bueno les dire los mismo de siempre:

les **S.U.P.L.I.C.O.** que dejen reviews. En verdad los amo! Hhaha bueno gracia spor su apoyo! Bye! Léanme pronto!

Nota: perdón por la ortografía de este cap y el anterior, esq la idea me viene rápido y si no la escribo en el momento se me va, asi q eh escrito sin poner atención a la ortografía, en los prox caps como ya tengo la idea supongo q mis horrores de ortografía serán menores hehe además ya me da flojera corregirlo al final pero creo q si se entiende vdd? Si no es asi háganmelo saber con un review!


	9. Cap9: Un cumpleaños muy mojado

**Capitulo 9: Un cumpleaños muy mojado.**

**Disclaimer:** No soy rica ni japonesa, por lo tanto, ni shugo chara ni sus personajes ni por desgracia Ikuto me pertenecen

**Ikuto POV**

Al terminar el desayuno, pague, pero como siempre la cajera se hacia insinuaciones hpm, ni siquiera era bonita, note que amu ponía cara de pocos amigos (era obvip que estaba celosa) asi que la atraje hacia mi, la abraze y bese fugazmente, la cajera fruncio el ceño mientras técnicamente me lanzaba el cambio.

-Oye Ikuto…a donde vamos ahora?

-A tu casa

-Para que?

-Mmm lo quieres saber ahora?-dije pícaramente hehe como amo verla sonrojarse-sujetate-la cargue en mi espalda, hicimos chara change y llegamos.

-Etto..ahora me lo diras?-dijo sonrojada

-Hai, necesito que en una mochila empaques ropa mas fresca, donde iremos ahora hara mucho calor-conteste nuevamente de forma picara

-Asi? A donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa, ire a ver que todo este listo, cuando vuelva nos iremos, prometo no tardar pequeña hentai-le guiñe el ojo y me fui…

**Amu POV**

Ikuto se fue brincando de techo en techo, igual que un gato, pensé. Me dispuse a sacar ropa como el había dicho mmm me pregunto a donde iremos, mooo con el trabajo que me costo elegir esta ropa.

Bueno veamos…no, no, no, mmm no,-decia mientras lanzaba ropa a mi cama-PERFECTO!- grite al ver un vestido de tirantes, era blanco y me llegaba un poco mas abajo del medio muslo, era un poco escotado con brillos en la orilla de la parte superior y ajustado, en la cintura, se soltaba en pliegues con al final una cinta rosa que pasaba como cosida. Tome unas balerinas rosadas y las empaque en una mochila pequeña, aproveche y también meti dentro el regalo de ikuto que aunque estaba en mi bolsa, decidi que estaría mejor ahí. Cuando termine de guardar toda la ropa que había sacado (claro con ayuda de suu) me tumbe en la cama, que planearía Ikuto esta vez?, tan centrada en mis pensamientos estaba que no note cuando ikuto llego, entro (claro esta) por el balcón y me dijo que bajaramos, pensé que el me llevaría como ya es costumbre en su espalda pero no fue asi, iríamos caminando, tome mi mochila, lo abraze y nos dispusimos a irnos.

****Salimos por la Puerta principal y fue cuando note q el traia tambien una mochila supuse que con ropa asi q no le pregunte nada, caminamos un par de calles en silencio pero para nada incomodo, ibamos tomados de las manos y fue cuando vi a kukai y a Utau a lo lejos, supuse que estaban en una cita al igual que ikuto y yo..

3..

2..

1…

O Por Dios estaba en una cita con ikuto!, me sonroje, vi a Utau soltar a kukai y correr hacia nosotros, inmediatamente se colgo del cuello de ikuto.

-feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

Hmp gracias.-dijo indiferente, cuando cambiaria?

-moo ikuto eres muy malo!-Dijo aciendo un puchero.-despuesikuto la abrazo y la quito de su cuello.

- Hola amu, ikuto-saludo kukai a mi abrazabdome y despeinandome y a ikuto con un gesto de la cabeza al cual fue correspondido.

-A donde van?-pregunto me pregunto utau curiosa

-Hehe ni yo misma lo se, dile al neko de aquí a lado que te diga-dije señalando a ikuto, ella solo lo volteo a ver y ceso mágicamente su curiosidad yo solo rei por lo bajo.

-Estan en una cita?-pregunto kukai un tanto serio

-Aaa etoo…-no contestaba, tenia un poco de pena y cuando iba a decir algo..

-Si, Amu es mi novia ahora-dijo Ikuto sonriendo, tambn sonreí tímidamente

-Escuchame bien Tsukiyomi-dijo Kukai au mas serio que le sucedia?- Amu es como mi hermana, si le haces daño, la lastimas, enfin que no la hagas feliz, te las veras con migo, no me importa que mi Utau sea tu hermana y quiera detenerme.

-Kukai tranqui-me volvieron a interrumpir

-Si Souma, yo JAMAS le haría algo a Amu que la perjudicara o que ella no quiera, pero lo mismo te advierto nuevamente con Utau, ella no es como mi hermana, es mi hermana y no sabras a lo que te enfrentas si ella no es feliz

-Claro, yo amo a utau y la hare feliz, su felicidad es la mia asi que debo esforzarme no?-dijo mas tranquilo tratando de alijerar el ambiente con su típica sonrisa, Ikuto devolvió la sonrisa

-Yo pienso igual que tu solo que yo amo a amu -Bueno nos vamos o se nos hara tarde, adiós

-Adiós ikuto, bye amu-se despidió Kukai

-Bye bye tortolitos-si, esa fue utau, me sonroje e ikuto fruncio el ceño

Caminanos unas calles mas mientras hablábamos de la relación entre la pareja kutau, ikuto pidió un taxi.

-Ikuto? Porque pides un taxi si podemos ir con chara change? Si te molesta cargarme lo hare con ran no te preocupes..

-No es eso Amu, solo que me apetece ir en taxi por hoy, además es parte de la sorpresa,

Subimos al taxi e ikuto le dio al conductor una nota, supongo que con la dirección para que yo no lo notara :S si que es precavido pensé.

**Ikuto POV**

En el taxi, al conductor tenia puesta la radio y escuche como amu tarareaba una canción que estaba psando, sonreí para mis adentros, tenia una novia muy linda, ella insistia en que le dijera a donde íbamos y yo no le diría, el taxista nos miro con cara de ''aawww los enamorados''.

-Moo ikuto ya dime

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Si?

-Mira por la ventana

-Que pero para que quieres que awww! La playa!-sonrei.

-Aquí dejenos porfavor-dije al taxista, pague y amu ya estaba viendo las olas haha no cambiaria

-sorpresa princesa-dije abrazándola por detrás

-Pero ikuto, no traje mi bañador-dijo un poco triste

-Tranquila, por eso me fui hace rato, como era una sorpresa a donde iríamos, te compre un bañador, asi que vamos a cambiarnos-la jale hasta los vestidores-ten,- le di una pequeña bolsita- asi esta lo que necesitas, quieres que te ayude a vestirte?-dije pícaramente

-Ikuto no baka! Yo me vestiré sola!

-Esta bien, estare en el vestidor de alado

**Amu Pov**

Ikuto entro en un vestidor y entre yo al otro, me saque la ropa y la doble, la meti a mi mochila y al abrir la bolsa que me dio Ikuto vi, vi, un bikini!, como no supuse esto del neko hentai-dije por lo bajo

-Eyy Amu date ya estoy listo, te esperare aquí afuera-grito ikuto a travez de la puerta

-A etto hai!

-Comenze a vestirme, que mas quedaba? Además en verdad quería entrar al agua, era lindo a decir verdad, era un tono de rosa entre fiusha y rosa, un poco opaco con petalos de sakura dibujados en el borde derecho de cada parte del bañador (osea en el sosten y en las braguitas) tenia al centro del sostén un moño hecho con listones negros, y los tirantes también eran negros, termine de vestirme, pero vi que dentro de la bolsa había una pequeña caja color magenta, tenia un moño blanco y una tarjeta decía

''Amu, durante mi ultimo viaje,

al igual que en los anteriores,

no pude dejar de pensar en ti,

asi que te compre esto, espero te guste,

te amo''

La abri, era una pulsera de plata, con 5 dijes, un corazón, un trébol, un diamante, el símbolo de amuleto spade y una huella de gato. Sonreí y aunque moria por usarla, temia perderla en la playa asi que volvi a guardarla esta vez en mi muchila, fue cuando recordé el regalo de cumpleaños de ikuto, lo saque poniendo en su lugar la cajita magenta, supuse que era el momento apropiado para dárselo… arregle mis cosas, y Sali del vistidor, no contaba con que al momento de verle me sonrojaría tanto, llevaba un bañador lardo, hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, era de color azul indigo, son manchas mas claras que otras, lo llevaba a la altura de su bien formada pelvis, mire su torso y se veía tan bien, un poco bronceado, con sus musculos bien marcados, unas cuantas gotas de sudor por el calor que hacia, me gustaría sentirlo y…NO! Que cosas pienso, soy una pervertida! No no no, el único pervertido aquí es el, sacudi mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

-Que imaginabas mi pequeña hentai?

-Na-nada

-Seguro-dijo sarcástico- que bueno que te quedo el bañador, se te ve muy bien-ahora hablaba de forma seductora awww

-A etto arigatou

-Vamos?

-A donde?

-Pues a la playa tontita-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Nos acercamos, nos sentamos en una sombrilla, se ofrecio a ponerme bloqueador y tuve q aceptar, no quería q mi piel se quemara, me recosté en la toalla y lo sentí ponerse sobre mi, estaba nerviosa, comenzó por mis brazos, haciendo movimientos lentos vertical y horizontalmente, comenzó a bajar, paso mishombros, lluego la parte superior de mi espalda metio una de sus manos entre la tira del bañador y siguió bajando, yo estaba mas roja que un camaron y cuando el lo noto se puso a reir! Que le sucedia!

Hahaha amu con ese sonrojo pareces un camaron hahaha ya no necesitas quemarte con el sol hahaha-bufe, y mientras caminábamos directo al agua el seguía muerto de risa, meti mi pie en el agua y estaba un poco fría tenia una idea, mientras ikuto seguía riendo tome agua y se la lanze, el se sobresalto y me pateo agua, temblé si que estaba fría, y asi comenzó nuestra ''guerra'', luego de quedar empapados por esa agua salada (que por cierto trague un poco y no es NADA agradable) Ikuto se fue a recostar en una de las hamacas, cuando lo vi alejarse volvi a recordar que no le agradeci por la hermosa pulsera y no le di su regalo, que tonta y distraída soy, me acerque a el cuando no me veía y lo abraze por detrás

-Ikuto gracias por la pulsera, es muy hermosa, en verdad, y esa tarjeta que tenia no sabes lo feliz que me hizo.

-Princesa-dijo volteando para asi quedar frente a mi- que bueno que te gusto, y como ya te dije, fue porque solo pensaba en ti- me beso profundamente, sucedió tan rápido que hasta después de unos segundos correspondi, aun debía aprender a no sonrojarme cuando nos besábamos, era mi novio no?,

-Bueno hablando de regalos-dije volviendo a sacar la cajita roja con moño azul de mi mochila-feliz cumpleaños, te..te amo-le entregue el regalo

-Tsk ya era hora Amu-frunci el ceño-no es cierto haha gracias, yo también te amo, puedo abrirlo?-pregunto señalando la cajita

-Hai-sonrio y comenzó a abrir el regalo, estaba nervosa; y si no le gustaba?

**Ikuto Pov**

La curiosidad me comia por dentro, que seria? , en realidad quería arrancar esa envoltura de una vez pero sabia que era algo hecho por amu y no quería arruinarlo asi que lo hize delicadamente e intentando controlar que mis ansias no fueran tan notorias, cuando la abri tenia un puto papel de china dentro aww! Para que tanta anvoltura, bueno ya ikuto tranquilo, respira si te alteras pierdes un poco de tu parte sexy y q me pasa? Yo siemrpe soy sexy haha bueno ya, de la pequeña cajita extraje con brazalete, era de gaucho pero las piezas eran de plata, tenia 2 dijes, uno de una cruz y uno de una huella de gato, pero dentro de esta había 4 corazones uno en cada parte, sinceramente me a ver a mi amu, estaba nuevamente sonrojada cuando me dijo

-El dije de la huella de gato yo lo agregue, y la cruz es por la que siemrpe llevas en el cuello, espero te haya gustado, mis ahorros no son tan grandes asi que…-la calle con un beso fugaz

-No te preocupes, me encanta, además si tu lo elegiste y mejoraste para mi, es un tesoro.-sonrio y yo le devolví el gesto, vi el reloj, ya eran las tres y veinte, creo q ya era hora de comer-no tienes hambre?

-mm si, ahora que lo pienso si, que comeremos?

-Ve a vestirte, ahora ves porq te dije q trajeras ropa?, y nos vemos frente a los vestidores

-ok

Entre al vestidos, me enjuague el cuerpo para quitar un poco los residuos del agua salada y a juzgar por el sonido del agua al caer del otro lado de la pared supuse que amu hacia lo mismo, después me seque y vesti, me puse un short largo, a la altura de mis rodillas negro, deportivo, una camisa blanca de manga corta y unas sandalias, despues de todo era la playa. Al salir vi a mi pji-ambar un un vetido blanco, se veía especialmente hermosa con su cabello mojado y un poco alborotado le daba un toque sensual, me acerque a ella le robe otro beso y si se que piensan porque tantos besos? Pero eso es porque desde hacia tiempo los anelaba y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido

-Nos vamos-pregunte tomándola de la mano

-si

-te ves muy hermosa

-arigatou

Caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante donde vendían mariscos, pedi por ambos y comenzando por un coctel de camarones **(los inclui porque los amo)**, después de comer, caminamos como media hora en la playa, fue bastante romántico, y ya a las 5 vimos que el cielo se comenzaba a nublar, llovería pronto.

-Amu es hora de irnos

-si

-volvimos a pedir un taxi que nos llevo hasta un parque cerca de mi antigua escuela, bajamos del taxi y lleve a amu mas que por ella por mi antojo por un taiyaki de chocolate claro, nos sentmaos en una banca del parque mientras comíamos y o gran suerte comenzó a llover -.- corrimos, ya estábamos empapados cuando tomea amu por la muñeca, la subí a mi espalda, hize chara change con yoru y brinque por los tejados.

**Amu POV**

Llegamos a una casa, ikuto saco unas llaves de su mochila y entramos, estaba temblando y esa casa era un tanto fría pero me daba un aire de confianza y misterio, Ikuto me bajo y de la mano me llevo hasta la planta alta, específicamente a un cuarto, solo había una cama, un escritorio, unas maletas junto a el y sobre el un violin.

-Aquí vives?

-si

-es lindo, nunca había venido-dije inspeccionando esa pequeña habitación, tenia tambn un baño y un armario.

-estas empapada y temblando-me abrazo-te parece si nos damos calor?-dijo pícaramente-claro que funciona mejor si estamos desnudos

-Ikuto no baka! Neko hentai!-dije separándome de el

-hahaha no quieres ducharte? Tienes ropa no? Sino creo que tengo algo que utau deja la ultima vez te lo puedo prestar

-mmm si, me gustaría ducharme y si usare mi ropa de hace rato

-esta bien, sígueme, aquí hay toallas limpias, jabon y shampoo, si necesitas algo dimelo, y si quieres que me bañe con tigo también, lo hare con gusto-dijo pícaramente

-Neko hentai!-lo sace del baño-yo puedo hacerlo sola!-el solo se reia

-esta bien princesa

Entre al baño, me quite mi ropa empapada y entre a la ducha el agua caliente sobre mi cuarpo se sentía bastante bien, tome un poco de shampoo y lo unte en mi cabello, oia a el, olia a ikuto, su olor tan sensual y un tanto masculino, me encantaba, me enjuague y tome el jabon, hizo espuma en mi cuerpo y volvi a enjuagarme, estuve bajo el agua unos minutos mas oliendo ese olor a ikuto, el olor que mas me gustsba en todo el mundo, que me impregnaba recuerdos, cerre los ojos y un pequeño flash back paso en mi mente, como nos conocimos, nuestras peleas, easter, su transformación con el huevo misterioso, las veces q se quedo en mi casa, cuando estuvo enfermo, cuando nos besamos por primera vez; sonreí. Recorde entonces que el tambn estaba empapado y debía darme prisa, cerre a la llave, me seque y luego envolví mi cabello con la toalla, comenze a vestirme y aunque mi ropa interior también estaba mojada, no me importo, termine de vestirme y Sali, lo vi sentado sobre la silla del escritorio, sin camisa y con una toalla en sus hombros y me sonroje, el y yo solos en su casa el sin camisa awww!

-Etto ya puedes usar el baño

-esta bien, no tardare tanto como tu asi que esperame princesa

Entro al baño y a los 10 min salio, yo estaba secándome el cabello que había quedado nuevamente muy alboratado.

-sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es bastante tarde para que una niña este fuera

-yo ya nos soy una niña ikuto! Y si, vamos a casa.-al parecer ya no llueve

Me volvió a cargar en su espada y llegamos a mi casa, entramos por la puerta y subimos, le agradeci por este dia y le bese, el correspondio pero luego se separo

-que sucede?

-Amu, mañana vuelven tus padres cierto?

-Si

-Quisiera hablar con ellos para ver si aprueban muestra relación

-A etto esta bien

-Vas a ir a la central de trenes a recojerlos

-si

-Te puedo acompañar? Después supongo que querrán comer, vamos a comer y al terminar se lo diremos.

-Mmm si, mi papa se alterara pero mi mama lo controlare no te preocupes además ella te conoce asi que supongo lo aprovara

-Esta bien, no quiero causar una mala impresión en ellos asi que hoy por mas que tu quieras no domrire aquí, ire a mi casa, te amo mi pequeña hentai.

-El único hentai aquí eres tu porque yo no lo soy y..-otra vez me cayo con un beso, porque siempre que nuestras lenguas se tocaban tenia la necesidad de mas? Porque olvidaba mi molestia con ese equeño roze? Porque cada dia lo amo mas? Hay ikuto eres una adicción para mi…sonreí mientras nos besábamos.

-Adios mi amu_no_pequeña_hentai hahahaa

-adios mi ikuto_si_hentai hehe-y salto por la ventana siempre como gato callejero, creo q es algo de muchas cosas que amo de el, su parte neko.

Me puse mi pijama, despedia a mis charas quienes no paraban de hacer comentarios hacerca del dia de hoy, les pregunte porque no habían hecho de las suyas como siempre y me dijeron que ikuto le dijo a yoru q quería que no intervinieran, quería estar solo con migo, aww el siempre es asi, lindo a su manera un poco indiferente, no quiere que el mundo note esa parte de el, me acosté y note que en verdad estaba cansada por el dia de hoy, me dormi inmediatamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**Salma Pov**

Pff alfin actualize, ya tengo los caps siguientes en mente pero me da un poko de flojera actualizar s: pero juro q no lo abandonare y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, igual creo q se entiende asi que no hay problema vdd? Bueno pues las vuelvo a **suplicar** que me dejen **reviews** no importa si son para bien o para decirme que es una mierda de fic, solo quiero sus opiniones y asi mejorar gracias y léanme pronto, recomiéndenme y los amo!


	10. Cap 10: aprovaciones? y peleas

**Summary: Los personajes y shugo chara NO son mios, solo esta lindA historia...**

**nota: sin reviews, no mas capitulos.!**

**nota2: si, esta muy corto, lo siento, no tngo perdon lo se!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu pov<strong>

Estaba fisica y mentalmente agotada, el dia de ayer estuvo lleno de emociones, me desperte tarde, hubiera dormido aun mas pero mis padres llegaban hoy, tendria que ir a recojerlos con ikuto y les informariamos acerca de nuestra relacion, me encontraba nerviosa, tenia 3 teorias de lo que sucederia, la primera mi madre lo aprovaria pero mi padre no, nos gritariamos, ikuto me defenderia, se pelearian ellos 2, mi papa me pusiera un guardaespaldas que me siguiera a todos lados, ikuto se enfadaria pues pensaria que soy la niñita de papa y me dejaría; la segunda era que mis padres lo tomarían tan mal q nos matarían a ambos; y la tercera q mi madre aceptara y con el tiempo mi padre también y nos dejarían ser felices -.- esa era la mas improbable. Busque ropa linda pero con un toque de seriedad para dar la noticia, me sentía como en una novela haha, entre a la ducha, me di un baño rápido, me hize un moño con la toalla en el cabello y comenze a vestirme, me puse un vestido rojo carmín de manga larga con moños negros en la parte de la falta, en el corse tenia en blanco rombos en la orilla y en las mangas, use unas medias largas a cuadros rojas y grises y unas botas bajas negras, aunque apenas comenzara diciembre ya hacia frio, me deje el cabello suelto con solo una diadema negra un poco gruesa. Baje y con ayuda se suu prepare unas deliciosas crepas, les puse cajeta, me servi un vaso de leche y me dispuse a ''desayunar'' tomando en cuenta que ya era medio dia, apenas iba a comer cuando oi el timbre -.-

-Yo!

-Ikuto!, no es muy temprano para que estes aquí?

-Mmmm no

-….. -.-

-si entiendes medio dia por temprano si-dijo con voz sarcástica y con burla

- Hmp, bueno, es tu culpa, estaba muy cansada y no eh podido levantarme temprano.

-Tsk, ahora es mi culpa y..-olfateo un poco-acaso huele a crepas-dijo entrando a mi casa-mmm amu, no esperaba que me recibieras con el desayuno listo, bueno itadakimasu-lo golpee en la cabeza

-esas son mias, no eh almorzado aun, pero si quieres te puedo convidar pro…PIDEME PERMISO Y NO ENTRES A MI CASA ASI COMO ASI!

-esta bien, cometelas, ya en una rato después de ir por tus padres iremos a comer, creo que como a las 2 y media.

-…-

-Amu?

-Ikuto, no estas nervioso por lo que mis padres puedan decir?

**Ikuto POV**

Nervioso? Pues claro que si! Nos ves que son mis suegros de quienes hablamos? Pff respira ikuto, debes mostrarte tranquilo para que ella también lo este. Ademas hoy me vesti mas serio para paracerlo y asi creer que lo soy aunque la verdad esa no es una característica muy propia de mi personalidad

-Mmm pues la verdad no Amu, porque si dicen que si la aprueban perfecto, si dicen que no pues que mal, yo te amo y nadie me separara de ti-dije aunque sinceramente muerto de nervios.-bueno apurate a comer porque se me antoja.

-hai-cuando come se ve chistosa-ikuto no me mires mientras como!-dijo apuntándome con su tenedor-me pones nerviosa!

-…-

-que dejes de mirarme!

-hahahahaha estab bn, vere la tlevision.-me dirigi al sofá, me sente y comenze a cambiar los canales, no hay nada bueno, cuando la apago me dirijo a ver si Amu ya termino, no la veo en la mesa asi que supongo que termino, esta en la cocina acmadando lo que supongo acupo para su desayuno

-Ikuto, ya termine, permíteme terminar de acomodar la cocina y nos vamos, te apetece dar una vuelta antes de ir por mis padres?

-esta bien, déjame ayudarte a acomodar-terminamos bastante rápido, y decidimos salir al parque antes de ir por sus padres.

Una vez en el paruqe caminamos cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos, que dirían sus padres creo que fue nuestro pensamiento en común, veo la hora y ya es la 1:35, creo q debemos irnos de una vez.

-Amu, es hora

-lo se…-me agacho y se sube a mi espalda hago chara change y vamos brincando hasta la estación de trenes.

Al llegar, caminamos hasta el anden 6 donde sus padres bajaran en cualquier minuto, ella parece nerviosa, también lo estoy, va llegando el tren, la tomo de la mano, la aprieto y le susurro al oído en voz firme y segura, ''tranquila todo estará bien'', ella aprieta mi mano, me sonríe y me dice ''eso espero'' nos soltamos. Su hemana Ami, al verla corre y la abraza gritando onee-chan!, luego se percata de mi presencia y también me abraza ikuto nii-chan, amu se sonroja, espero que todo salga bien, abrazo a Ami.

-Como estas ehh Ami?

-bien ikuto nii-chan, porque acompañaste a Amu hasta aquí?

-Ikuto nos invitara a comer porque quieres hablar con papa y mama Ami- le responde amu .

Sus papas se acercan, suelto a Ami y saludo al papa de Amu con un apretón de manos, luego hago una reverancia solo con la cabeza y me presento, les digo que quiero invitarlos a comer el dia de hoy como agradecimiento a sucesos pasados, no le digo que vivi en su casa pues solo su mama lo sabe, el acepta, volteo a ver a la mama de mi oji-ambar, la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Señora Hinamori, cuanto tiempo.

-Ikuto, que grande estas, que gusto saludarte.

-Tambien es un gusto

Caminamos hasta un restaurant un tanto lujoso, no sin antes pasar a dejar las maletas a la casa de Amu, al llegar yo tenia una reservación hecha gracias a Utau y sus 'contactos' cada quien ordeno y mientras comíamos, hablamos de temas normales, mi orquesta, la escuela, de mi hermana Utau, mis viajes, reimos mucho y la pasamos bien, pero ahora venia el momento de decirles…

-Señores hinamori, Amu yo yo tenemos algo que decirles-dije tomando la mano de Amu por debajo del mantel

-dinos ikuto-ese fue su mama, tenia una gran sonrisa, ya lo sospecharía?

-Amu y yo nos queremos, y hemos decidico comenzar una relación.-el papa de Amu abrió los ojos como platos pero antes de que dijera algo-siempre eh querido a Amu, su forma de ser, su personalidad, toda ella me cautivo, y tengan por seguro que nunca haría algo que pudiese dañarla.

-Ikuto-kun, yo sabia que esto pasaría-dijo mi ''querida suegra''-aunque no estoy del todo deacuerdo puesto que tu eres mayor, se que eres un buen chico y tus palabras son sinceras, por mi, sean felices-luego volteo a ver a el señor hinamori

**Amu pov**

Awww mi mama acepto, la amo!, pero falta mi papa, aun no sale de su estado de shock -.- esperen, esta reaccionando, siento como ikuto me aprieta la mano bajo la mesa.

-Papa?

-…

-Papa?

-Amu? Acabo de imaginar que ikuto y tu se querían y querían tener un relación…. No es verdad cierto?

-Si papa, es verdad, ikuto y yo nos queremos-dije firme aunque nerviosa, lo volteo a ver.

-Tu y Amu? Pero si eres mayor! –comenzo a alzar un poco la voz- mi Amu es pequeña e inocente, no puedes estar con ella! Seria demasiado, que pensara la gente y..?

-Amor,-mi madre al rescate si!-Yo conozco a ikuto, se que es maor, pero es un muy buen chico, cuando veía a Amu, lo hacia con amor, la quiere, démosle una oportunidad, sino nunca lo sabremos

-Pero!

-Mira, lo que diga la gente no debe importarnos, solo la felicidad de nuestra hija.-dijo firme-a mi tampoco me convence la idea al 100% pero confio en que Amu sabe lo que hace y también confio en Ikuto.

-Esta bien,-volteo a ver a Ikuto- estas a prueba, si lastimas a Amu, conoceras mi lado obscuro.

-Señor Himanori, le agradesco mucho esta oportunidad, prometo cuidar a Amu, no la lastimare porque la quiero-me sonroje.

-Entonces Ikuto ahora si es mi Ikuto onni-san!-grito Ami emocionada, pedimos el postre y volvimos a casa, Ikuto nos acompaño durante el camino al llegar se despidió cordialmente de mis padres y a mi no me beso, supongo por que mis padres estaban resente per me dijo te veo alrato, eso me dejo consternada pero no dije nada. Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie por mi comoda pijama de gatitos, era una short y una blusa de manga larga, ironico no? Pero bueno, ya eran las 7 y no estaba en mis planes salir. Como 10 min después tocaron mi balcón y luego abrieron, corri y abraze a quien amo

-que bueno que todo salio bien nee ikuto?

-si amu, que bien-me beso.-quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije en la cena era cierto, jamas te hare daño.

-lo se, por eso te amo

-yo a ti también te amo.-estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales en mi cuarto hasta las 9 y media, tenia escuela mañana asi que se fue, dormi pensando que que tenia que decirles a los chicos de mi nueva relación…

No se como llegue a la escuela tan pronto, iba demasiado absorta en mis propios pensamientos, reacciones hasta que oi la voz de yaya gritando Amu-chii! Por toda la entrada, vi que los demás ya venían con ella, todos me notaron un tanto distante, les dije q no había dormido bien, que tenia algo importante que decirles pero hasta la salida, en el jardín real. Por mas que desee que las clases tardaran (como la mayoría del tiempo y fueran eternas) pasaron técnicamente volando, salimos y yo aun no sabia muy bien como decirles la noticia, al entrar al jardín real ya estaba también kukai presente, nunca cambiaria, es todo un chismoso.

-Hoy no tenias practica de soccer?-pregunte, no porque me molestara tenerlo ahí, al contrario, el ya sabia de nuestra relación y podía apoyarme.

-Si, pero soy el capitán del equipo, alguna ventaja tenia que haber no?-respondio riendo- además, creo que necesitaras mi apoyo aquí y quería ver sus caras…-señalo a los demás.

-Bueno, además, mira se los diré rápido y luego responderé preguntas y contare toda la historia –sonreí- chicos escucharon? Preguntas aclarare todo después.-dije para todos.

-Si Amu pero dinos de una vez-dijo rima 'indiferente' pues era obvio que quería saber

-ok Amu, tu puedes-me dije para mi misma, comencé- chicos…-tome aire- desde hace unos días yo….soy la nov..novia de Ikuto- solte cerrando los ojos, nada, abri un ojo, luego el otro, todos me miraban desconcertados excepto kukai que sonreía, la primera en hablar fue Yaya..

-Yo sabia que esto terminaría asi! Felicitades Amu-chii!-salto a mi y me abrazó

-Porque no me habias contado Amu!-grito ''enojada'' rima, luego sonrio-felicidades Amu, pero para la próxima quiero ser la primera en saber!-me abrazo quitando a yaya de su camino, esta hizo un mini-puchero, se acerco Nagi, son una super sonrisa.

-Omedetto Amu-chan! –quiso abrarme pero Rima no quiso apartarse, me abrazo sobre Rima, aplastándola (solo asi se movio).

De pronto, Tadase se levanto bruscamente de la mesa, con una mirada temible y salio del jardín real, al pasar a mi lado solo solto un hmp de indignación supongo, no le preste atención, ya no me importaba tanto como aquella vez que me odio por esconder a ikuto en mi casa. Comenze a contarles lo ocurrido estos últimos días, todos me miraban con atención, incluso los que yo pensaba que no….

**Ikuto Pov**

Estuve todo este tiempo sobre el jardín real, viendo y oyendo lo que contaba amu, vi a todos sorprenderse, el mini-rey otra vez causando problemas, espero que esto no afecte a Amu…

No tengo perdón, tarde demasiado en subir este cap, iniciaron clases y puff pesadísimo, casi ni eh dormido! Ya prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda…. Pero tampoco esperen mucho se mi sin reviews, son como mmm mi inspiración,** sin** **reviews no hay cap ok?** Bueno leeanme pronto, los amo!


	11. Cap11: problemas y preocupaciones

***Este fic es mio, pero desgraciadamente ni el anime ni sus personajes ni ikutos me pertenecen.**

***sin reviews no hay mas capítulos, entre mas reviews mas pronto la conti.**

**Cap.11: Problemas y preocupacione**

**Normal Pov (esto iba en el capitulo pasado, el verdadero comienza en ikuto pov)**

Ya habian pasado 3 semanas desde que Amu y Ikuto estaban oficialmente juntos porque sin quererlo asi, desde antes habian estado juntos. Algunos días Ikuto iba a la escuela a recoger a Amu, y aunque todas las chicas del colegio suspiraban al verle llegar, el solo tenia ojos para una peculiar peli-rosa, los amigos de Amu, nagihiko, kukai y yaya estaban felices por su relación, también lo estaba rima, aunque le molestara que le quitaran a su tan preciada Amu, Tadase no hablaba con ellos, los ignraba y chocaba intencionalmente el hombro con cualquiera al verle pasar, poco le importaba este hacho a los chicos, ya era miércoles y que miércoles! Hacia ya demasiado frio, claro en 2 noches seria noche buena, Amu pidió a Ikuto que no fuera ese dia por ella, ya que iria con rima y yaya de compras…

**Ikuto pov**  
>Y ahora, me encuentro en el cesped de un parque nacional, donde es seguro que no podrá encontrarme, estoy triste, pro más q nada estoy molesto ja! Que dijo molesto, estoy rojo de pura ira, no puedo dejar q amu me vea ahora, no se de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, no dejo de pensar en ello, y ahora hablo solo, genial! Bueno, les explicare...<p>

**Flashback.**

Después de escuchar a amu hablando con tima o lima mmm a si rima, su amiga, de salir a comprar los regalos navideños (y decirme que no fuera por ella), no soporte la curiosidad y decidí seguirla a la salida del colegio, quería ver que me compraría, rima y yaya la esperaban al igual que yo, pro escondido, estaba tardando, me preocupe, fui a buscarla y cuando la encontré, estaba detrás de un árbol..., no podía ver más que su espalda y su cabellera rosa para saber que era ella, además de su forma tan peculiar de vestir el uniforme, me acerque más pero la vi Besando al mini- rey! Como ya dije ella estaba de espaldas a mí, solo podía ver a tadase con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de satisfaccion tomándola por la cintura y en mentón, las manos de amu estaban sobre su pecho, no forcejeaba, no hacía nada, tal vez correspondía el beso, luego el rubio comenzó a trasladar sus manos a el abdomen de la oji-ambar, luego se separaron creo q por falta de aire, pro sus cuerpos no los separaron, no resistí mas, solo se miraban los ojos, me habrá engañado, en realidad lo quiere a el y solo fingió este tiempo? Me fui, esa tarde habíamos quedado para después de que ella hiciera sus compras, pro en verdad habría ido de compras o se iría con tadase ? No lo sé, no fui a verla como acordamos, oi su tono en mi móvil sonar unas 7 veces con su tono, el tono de amu, esa canción que cantaba acompañando a mi violín, luego un sms, decía:

" ikuto? Que te paso, estas bien? No vendrás cierto? Te molestaste por q no te lleve de compras con migo, rima y yaya? Te amo, comunícate pronto, te necesito…".

No se que pensar...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No la eh visto desde ayer, pero si le respondí el sms,

" no puedo creerlo, no de ti, en verdad siempre fue todo un engaño?por ahora no quiero verte."

Habré sido muy duro..?, no lo se, despues de eso apague el movil, ahora que lo prendo nuevamente, otro sms…

''a que te refieres? Ikuto? No se de que hablas… en verdad quiero verte y hablar con tigo yo, yo te necesito.

No respondi, comenzó a llover... Creo q debo ir a casa, pero antes pasare rapido a hacer las compras, muero e hambre y no me apetece ir a un restaurant donde seguro todas me acosaran.

**Amu pov**

Quede de acuerdo de ir con Rima y yaya de compras, antes de salir vi una nota en mi pupitre, decia que me esperaba en el bosque despues de clases y un Corazon, pff, acaso no se dan cuenta? Yo amo a ikuto, aun asi debo ir para rechazarle. Al sonar la campana me dirigi al lugar acordado disculpándome con mis amigas diciendo q no tardaría, que había olvidado ''algo'', no había nadie, decidi esperar solo unos minutos, mis charas estaban con kusu kusu y pepe-chan, sentí unas mano tapar mi boca, no podia gritar, me estampo contra un arbol era tadase, lo mire con una mezcla de suplica y confusión, me tomo de las manos con su mano libre y me dijo al oído, que lastima, te perdiste al futuro rey del mundo, quito repidamente su mano de mi boca y me beso, pego su cuerpo al mio dejando mis manos entre los 2, no podia moverme, tomo mi cintura, quise gritar pero al abrir mi boca ningún sonido salio, fueron callados por su lengua, comenze a llorar, quería que me soltara, era un beso que además de ser contra mi voluntad, era agresivo, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y limpio mi lagrima, luego su mirada cambio a una de odio profundo y cerro los ojos, profundizando el beso, me apretó mas a su cuerpo y ahora además de inmovilizarme, me lastimaba, se separo por falta de aire, sonrio con arrogancia, se dio la vuelta y se fue, cai al piso (césped) y comenze a llorar, intente convencerme sin éxito alguno de que solo era una pesadilla, mis lagrimas cesaron poco a poco, fui con mis amigas, dije que me sentía un poco mal, que quería descansar, no muy convencidas se ofecieron a llevarme a mi casa, negué levemente con la cabeza, comenze a caminar a paso lento a mi casa, mi mama me ofrecio comer, no tenia hambra, me cepille ls dientes pensando que asi todo se iria, no fue asi. Entre a mi habitación y me tumbe a la cama nuevamente a llorar, mis charas me veian preocupadas pero dia les dijo que me dejaron sola un rato, fueron a la habitación de ami… Pasaron las horas e ikuto no llegaba como prometio, solo quería estar entre sus brazos, llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho sintiendo su apoyo, le llame, no contesto, fueron 7 llamadas que no contesto, me preocupe, decidi mensajearlo, asi cuando pudiera me contestaría mi sms decia:

" ikuto? Que te paso, estas bien? No vendrás cierto? Te molestaste por q no te lleve de compras con migo, rima y yaya? Te amo, comunícate pronto, te necesito…".

Con el ''te necesito'' del final, me referia a lo de tadase, no sabia si contárselo o no, pero en verdad quería sentirlo cerca, egoísta lo se, pero requeria consuelo, como 10 min mas tarde contesto, su sms me dejo confundida, de que hablaba? Acaso el había….. no, imposible, el no iba a ir a recogerme a la escuela hoy, que le sucederá, volvi a mensajearlo, esta vez no contesto, llore toda la noche, al dia siguiente amaneci aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a ir a la escuela, hable con mi mama, omitiendo mis problemas con los 2 chicos, entendío, dijo cosas como que ella a mi edad también necesitaba tiempo para pensar y me dejo faltar ese dia a la escuela, pro seria el único, también el ultimo pues en unos días seria navidad, me vesti con una falda gris y una blusa blanca estampada, unas botas y una bufanda gris, se que no era muy apropiado para esa época de lluvia y frio pero mi cuerpo no sentía eso, solo percibia el vacio dentro de mi, tras vagar unas horas, aun sin hambre fui a la casa de ikuto necesitaba saber que estaba bien, quería estar con el. Al llegar vi una luz prendida en la habitación de arriba (la que supuse era de el) toque el timbre, nada, otraves y luego golpee la puerta, comenze a gritarle que me abriera ''ikuto se que estas ahí, abreme'' o ''te necesito porfavor'', con esta ultima frase solte a llorar y me recosté en la puerta, qalgunas gotas de agua fueron cayendo desde el cielo ahora gris, comenzo a llover, aunque el frio recorria mi cuerpo, y yo tiritaba, no me afectó, las gotas de lluvia combinados con pequeños copos de nieve mojaban ligeramente mi cuerpo, me sente frente a la puerta poniendo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, el agua me salpicaba con la banqueta, quede empapada, mi cabello y ropa estaban pegados a mi cuerpo, mal dia para no fijarme (o mas bien preocuparme) por el frio, minutos mas tarde cai en brazos de Morfeo (obvio, no había dormido nada anoche)… Soñé que Ikuto me odiaba, que por mi culpa había dejado de hbalarse con tadase o como el lo llamó su onni-chan, el terminaba nuestra relación durante navidad y se iba con otra, con una majer de su edad, mas guapa y mas desallorada que yo, entre sueños tiritaba y seguro también lloraba.

**Ikuto Pov**

Queria ir por las compras por que no estaba de humor para ser acosado pero me equivoque, en el supermercado también me acosaron! La cajera hasta me ofrecio un descuento a cambio de una cita, todo el recorrido por los pasillos, recordaba a amu, pff, la verdad no puedo creer que haya hecho esto, creo que mas tarde pasare por su casa para aclarar todo, mañana es navidad y no quiero estar peleado con ella, o al menos no tener la duda de lo sucedido. Cuando quize salir de la gran tienda, ya estaba el tormentón, unas chicas de instutito me dejaron su paraguas, dije que no pero al parecer una de ellas llevaba uno suficientemente grande para ambas y no les importaba con tal de que yo no me mojara tssk, ni me conocen, acepte poniendo una mueca que intente parecer una sonrisa, ellas, no notaron mi falta de interés y se fueron felices, sonriendo y despidiéndose de mi con las manos. Se preguntaran, porque no hago chara change con yoru y voy a casa, fácil, el holgazan estaba agotado y quizo quedarse en casa a dormir, ya sabe el que puede hacerlo mientras siga las reglas (no hacer mucho ruido pues los vecinos que saben que no estoy se asustaran, abrir la puerta, invitar gatos ajenos a la casa etc.

Caminaba a paso lento por las calles, viendo la lluvia caer, casi parecía que el cielo lloraba, que los angeles lloraban y también dios lloraba, suspire al doblar la esquina de la calle de mi casa, pase unas de las 2 bolsas de la despensa a mi brazo izquierdo para con el derecho sacar las llaves, habri el porton,faltaban 6 pasos (claro pequeños)para llegar a la puerta, levante la vista y una pequeña bola peli-rosa, empapada, tiritando y llorando (me era imposible no reconocer sus lagrimas bajo la lluvia) estaba sentada frente a mi portal, AMU! Grite tirando las bolsas de papel y el paraguas al suelo, me incline frente a ella, sentí su frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, abri la puerta de mi casa y la cargue, la mati rápidamente, la recosté. en el sofá y corri por las compras y a cerrar la puerta.

Amu baka- pensé para mis adentros

Ikuto- la oi susurrar mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, fui por una toalla y me quite la camisapegue mi cuerpo al suyo y la envolví con la toalla, tenia que hacerla entrar en calor y rápido, su ropa estaba empapada, comenze a secarle la blusa dejándola asi en un pequeño sujetador rosa, esto en verdad era muy difícil!, vamos ikuto esta enferma, resiste, no caigas en tentación!, me dispuse a quitarle su faldita, la deslize por sus bien torneadas piernas, trague saliva, la volvi a cargar hasta mi habitación, la recosté en la cama mientras buscaba otro cobertor y algo que ponerle encima antes de que mi pequeño ''gran amigo'' se despertara por completo, pedi a yoru que me trajera el termómetro, saque un gran cobertor café y lo puse a sus pies, encontré una chamarra verde incluso un poco grande para mi, me acerque a su cuerpo y la sente en la cama, su cabello pegado a su rostro, algunas gotas de sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, ella en mi cama, solos, en ropa interior, volvi a tragar saliva pesadamente, mi amigo estaba despierto, me controle y le puse la chamarra, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, llego yoru, puse el termómetro en su boca, 38.9 grados centígrados, la tape con el cobertor y volvió a susurrar mi nombre, esto me exitaba de sobremanera! Aww, me sente junto a ella con un bote de agua helada en la mesita de noche y toallas al lado, moje la primera y se la coloque en la frente, aun tenia hambre, ya eran las 7 pm, esta seria una larga noche… (y pensar que estoy enojado con ella)

**No me maten! En este cap estaba un poko inspirada y lo comenze en mi clase de historia haha vemos ''cultura olmeca'' s: haha, lo subí pronto porque tive unos cuantos reviews que me motivaron.**

**Sin reviews no hay capitulo 12, entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo.**

**Los amo y léanme pronto amuto (L) 3**


	12. Cap12 la verdad

Los personajes y shugo chara no son mios, solo esta historia

**Cap.12 La verdad**

-  
>Ikuto pov<p>

Fui por un bote de agua fría y trapos para bajare la fiebre,  
>Pedí a Yoru q fuera por las charas de Amu, pero con esta tormenta era imposible.<br>Le comencé a poner trapos mojados en la frente, estomago, piernas, pies y brazos; note que bajo sus ojos tenia claras señas de haber estado llorando, no le tome importancia ( bueno no mucha, lo primordial era su salud, después hablaría con ella). Comenzó a hablar en sueños

-no! Déjame! -Volvía a llorar- Tadase! Por favor! NO!

-Amu, despierta,- estaba agitada- Amu!-la moví un poco y despertó.

-Ikuto?-sollozo-Ikuto!-salto a mis brazos, lloro con más fuerza.

Mi Mente me decía que la apartara de mi cuerpo pro mi corazón y cuerpo me decían que no, y bueno de mi cuerpo era obvio, yo sin camisa y el pantalón con el botón desabrochado y ella semi-desnuda con su cuerpo sudoroso y mojado pegándose a mí, yo ya necesitaba una ducha con agua helada de inmediato, mi pequeño gran amigo ya estaba a muy poco de comenzar a dolerme, sentía sus senos aplastándose a mi pecho, la separe de mí y le dije que descansara, que aún tenía fiebre, que le prepararía el baño y luego hablaríamos, esto último con tono serio; la recosté en la cama y me dirigí al baño, puse en la tina agua entre fría y tibia, puse un albornoz junto a ella y una toalla para su cabello. Le pedí que me dictara el número e teléfono de su madre, quería avisarles que tal vez llegaría muy tarde a casa o no llegaría, inventaría luego algún pretexto del porqué.  
>La cargue como princesa y la lleve hasta el baño, la coloque delicadamente sentada sobre el escusado (claro con la tapa cerrada).<p>

-Amu, puedes desvestirte sola verdad?- pregunte rogando que la repuesta fuera sí, no porque no quisiera verla desnuda, sino porque no sabía si podría controlarme.

-q dices? Claro que si gato hentai, mira-comenzó a desabrocharse el primer botón de su blusa, no lo lograba, se veía muy tierna; trague saliva

-te ayudare-se sonrojo tanto que pareció que su fiebre había subido

Volví a tragar fuertemente saliva, imagine tocarla mientras la desnudaba, que ese sudor fuera por haber pasado una noche de acción con migo, sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza, ya estaba un tanto excitado y esa sensación de necesitar una ducha fría con urgencia volvió, apenas llevaba 3 botones; para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, y como estaba enferma supuse que me diría la verdad, le preguntaría directamente acerca de lo que vi un par de días atrás, ese beso que aun al recordar me hervía la sangre.

-Amu, tengo que preguntarte algo, necesito que me respondas sinceramente.-me miro antes de decir que si- hace dos días, cuando irías de compras con rima, te vi con Tadase, dentro del mini-bosque, puedes decirme que paso? Más bien, dime que paso. -la mire entonces a los ojos, se inundaron de lágrimas, estaba a punto de volver a soltar a llorar.

Así que...que nos viste nee?- puso una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca de espanto-el...me engaño, yo sinceramente no...no sabía que -hipido- el me había llamado ni que -hipido- me haría eso...-hipido- trate de resistirme pero él es más fuerte y y…-perdóname!- ella lloraba, mis brazos se soltaron de su camisa ahora completamente desabrochada, apreté los puños, deseaba ir y matar a ese imbécil mini-gay.

Me erguí completamente y tome la perilla de la puerta del baño, quería salir y matar a golpes al rubio, pero una mano sujeto mi brazo, apenas fue un leve roce pero sirvió para alegar esos pensamientos asesinos de mi mente; voltee a ver a la dueña de ese brazo y la encontré derrumbada en lágrimas hecha bolita, esa imagen me partió el corazón.

Amu..-dije apenas en susurro mientras la abrazaba protectoramente contra mi pecho. Así estuvimos unos 20 minutos cuando note nuevamente lo enferma que estaba...

-Amu, sigues enferma, revisare la temperatura del agua para que te bañes, mientras termina de desvestirte.

-ha...hai Ikuto-dijo apagada

Me acerque a la tina y el agua se había puesto a temperatura ambiente y volví a ponerla como estaba antes, al ver que Amu ya se encontraba en ropa interior y estaba sonrojada, intentando no mirarla más de lo necesario, me acerque a ella y la cargue sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y sudado pegado a mí, la metí lentamente en el agua de la tina y no pude evitar recorrer con la mirada la exquisita curvatura de su cuello, la cual daba paso a sus hombros tan delicados y posiblemente muy suaves al tacto, comencé a bajar más la mirada para encontrarme con el nacimiento de sus senos ya no tan planos como antes, de hecho con un tamaño muy bueno para su edad; no pude ver más puesto que escuche sonar mi celular; me dirigí a este y no era el que sonaba, venía desde dentro de la bolsa de Amu... Teníamos el mismo tono, nuestra canción, sonreí. Un mensaje nuevo

"Amu donde estas?, acabo de pasar a tu casa y me dijeron que saliste desde temprano.

''

Perfecto, era mi hermana y estaba cerca de casa de Amu, le llame desde mi celular.

-Alo?-dijo con su tono de diva

-Utau, soy yo Ikuto, hasme un mega favor.

-Dime

-Veras, Amu se enfermó y está en casa con migo, la estoy cuidando pero tiene mucha fiebre, y necesito aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

-Seguro que está enferma Ikuto-hentai-onni-chan?

-Si Utau, mira, sé que estas cerca de su casa así que por favor, dile a sus padres que le llamaste y está en… bueno …mmm….no importa, y que la veras ahí, la quieres invitar a dormir a la casa; también diles que mañana mismo ella estará de regreso, que por la pijama y esas cosas no se molesten, que eres una ''diva'' y le prestaras algo, solo que te dejen pasar a su habitación, buscas un conjunto de ropa para que use mañana y trae a sus charas ok?-me asombre de mi capacidad para mentir.

-Ikuto me asombra tu capacidad para mentir

-Pensaba lo mismo hermanita

-Bueno, lo hare, pero me debes un favor, bye bye.

-Sí, si, adiós.

Volví al baño y le dije a Amu que no se preocupara, yo la cuidaría toda esa noche y toda la vida si fuera necesario. Le besé la frente y avise de lo sucedido con Utau. Me dirigí a la habitación que usaba Utau cuando se quedaba con migo, conseguí un shampoo más femenino y una pijama que consistía en una bata amarilla larga al igual que sus mangas y un narciso pintado en la parte de enfrente, también unas pantuflas a juego color amarillas con blanco muy esponjadas, saque de un pequeño cajón unas braguitas blancas de algodón y un top, ambos que Utau usaba para dormir ya que según ella (y no es que yo quisiera escuchar) era más cómodo dormir con ropa íntima de algodón. Se la lleve al baña a Amu y le dije que se tomara su tiempo, que si quería algo me avisara; Salí del baño y me recosté en mi cama pensando nuevamente en el gay cuando el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de abajo me distrajeron, bajé sabiendo que era Utau y lo comprobé al verla cerrando su paraguas justo en la entrada al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono y cargaba con una pequeña mochila, la cual le quite de las manos para demostrar mi presencia, me miro curiosa y sonrió, colgó el teléfono con un ''oiie te hablo luego ok?'' y me abrazo.

-Como está Amu?

-Se está bañando, le tiene que bajar la fiebre.

-traje lo que me pediste-sonrió

-gracias-dije mientras abría la mochila de donde salían 3 charas subiendo rápidamente las escaleras (volando obvio) y una pequeña amarilla que se disculpó por sus hermanas y luego subió más calmada con Amu.

**Amu Pov**

Me sumergí en el agua, aun me sentía mal pero no tanto como horas atrás, mi cabello olia como el de Utau y mi cuerpo como el jabón de Ikuto; me relajaba cuando mis 3 charas las ruidosas (ran, miki y suu) entraron a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Como estas- desu?

-Amu porque nos dejaste en casa?

-Que haces aquí Amu?

-Porque tienes fiebre?

Y muchas más… Cuando iba a responder entro dia y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y comencé mi relato tal y como yo lo recordaba, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al hablar de ikuto y tadase, dia lo noto..

-Amu, creo que has pasado mucho dentro del aguas, luego nos contaras lo demás, ahora sal, Ikuto te dejo ropa y una toalla te ayudamos?

-sí, gracias- sonreí dando a entender que ese gracias era por la ayuda tanto con mi ropa como por salvarme de esa incómoda situación.

Me vestí y salí de la habitación, contemple que la de junto estaba abierta y Utau dentro al teléfono, la salude con la mano y me devolvió el gesto indicándome que aguardara un momento y que bajara a la sala, a la mitad de las escaleras olí un aroma de comida recién hecha, ummm sopa, entre a la cocina y ahí vi a Ikuto con al parecer un pantalón de pijama que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus boxers y sin camisa, el preparaba sopa y al parecer mi rugido de estómago delato mi presencia ya que volteo.

-No debiste de haber bajado, aun estas débil, como te sientes?-pregunto juntando nuestras frentes para medir mi temperatura.

-Me siento mejor, gracias pero creo que…

-Aun tienes fiebre-frunció el ceño

-si, eso era.

-Siéntate, ya casi esta la sopa, en verdad no puede más tu hambre que tu fiebre verdad?-dijo burlándose-acabaras gorda

-Ikuto baka-dije sentándome en el sofá, a los pocos minutos bajo Utau.

-Hola amu!-dijo un poco emocionada-perdon por no quedarme mas tiempo, saldré con Kukai, dormiré en mi apartamento asi que no me esperen aquí, mejorare Amu y besando mi mejilla y la de Ikuto se fue.

-Descuida ella siempre esta eufórica antes de ir con Kukai y al llegar se muestra indiferente-dijo ikuto mientras me traía la sopa, reimos.

-Arigatou- comencé a comer

-Amu, me tenías muy preocupada, no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas baka.

-Gomenasai, pero, tu no me contestabas mis llamadas y yo-mis ojos se inundaron-te necesitaba

-lo sé, lose princesa, soy un idiota perdón, prometo no volverlo a hacer, pero por favor ya no pienses en eso-dijo limpiándome las lágrimas traicioneras y acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Ikuto, te amo, en verdad perdóname-dije conteniendo las ganas de dormir, aunque era temprano estar enferma de debilitaba mucho.

-Yo también te amo, y más de lo que crees princesa-fue lo último que escuche antes de sonreír para mí misma y quedarme dormida.

**Salma pov**

**Perdón por la tardanza, este año escolar será muy pesado para mii, igual prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, incluso en clases desde mi ipod escribiré, de hecho asi se formo este cap. Léanme pronto y porfavor…..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**


	13. Cap13: Me enamoraste pero como?

**Los personajes no son mios, solo la historia.**

**Perdon por la tardanza, en vdd perdón! Es solo que la inspiración no llegaba a mi y cuando llego (la semana pasada) ni tuve ni tiempo ni nada para escribir y como me voy de viaje mañana decidi subir hoy el cap aunque no durmiera o hiciera tareas. **

Ikuto pov

Amu se quedó dormida en mi pecho, quite un mechón de su rosado cabello de su rostro, le acariciaba su mejilla delineando cada parte de su delicado rostro pasando por su respingada nariz y por sus labios que me siempre me incitan a apoderarme de ellos y no dejarlos. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, mi celular que vibraba a mi lado, batería baja -.-* , aproveche y vi la hora: 12:37 pm.  
>Los cinco shugo charas estaban dormidos dentro de un plato de cereal, los fotografié y luego lleve a Amu hasta los dormitorios y surgió un problema existencial...¿Dónde chingados iba a dormir Amu, con migo o en la cama de Utau? Entre en una confusión mental muuuy grande, la sentí moverse entre mis brazos y despertar para verme con ojos curiosos.<p>

-mmm que pasa Ikuto?- dijo adormilada

-te llevo a la cama de utau- no quería que me acusara se pervertido más de lo que ya hace, además, no quería perturbarla

-ikuto...

-hmp

-podemos dormir juntos? Por favor... - lo decía enserio? Me hace muy feliz.

-Segura?-asintió- entonces así será mi princesa-sonreímos

Se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho mientras la pasaba de mis brazos a la cama, se posó sobre mi pecho.

-Gracias Ikuto, te amo y gomenasai por lo de antes

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazarse a mi pecho desnudo y entrar a los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente. Es una floja pero esta debil por su resfriado y por todo lo vivido estos días; la amo.  
>Y así mientras jugaba con su cabello también me quede dormido.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía una cita con Amu en el parque, pero no aguantaba las ganas de verla y no soporte esperarla en el parque, así que me dirigí a su casa para recogerla, gran error. La encontré un par de calles antes a medio faje con Tadase, ese hijo de ... Su mamá! Otra vez forzando a Amu, me acerque a zancadas hasta donde estaban pero antes de separarlos vi que Amu parecía disfrutarlo, carraspee.

-que sucede aquí?- dije con voz seria y autoritaria

-Amu, no le has dicho a Ikuto de lo nuestro?- pregunto con un toque de diversión en su afeminada voz.

-no, pero ya que esta aquí díselo tu.- dijo con coquetería mi Amu

-está bien-me miro-Amu y yo estamos saliendo- sonrió de forma arrogante, creo que no se dio cuenta de cómo mi puño llego a su rostro hasta que estuvo en el piso. Amu se abalanzo sobre él.

-que te sucede ikuto? Acaso eres idiota?

Me quede en shock, amu había dicho eso? Tadase se levantó para tomarla de la cintura y besarla,

-estoy bien amor, ya vámonos de aqui- así dejándome en shock se fueron, mi corazón estaba destrozado, caí al piso de rodillas, golpeándolo mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas. Quería correr y gritar pero sentía como las fuerzas habían abandonado mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños. En mi mente repetía las escenas vividas pensando que tal vez lo del beso que tuvieron en el bosque había sido real. Abrí de repente los ojos fuertemente...

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama empapado en sudor frio y con mi corazón a mil por hora; Amu recostada en mi pecho: Una pesadilla. Solo eso, acaricie el cabello de Amu tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón y de sentir esa paz interior que al tenerla cerca me invadía, creo que mis movimientos (o mi agitaba respiración) la despertaron, me miro adormilada.

-ikuto, estas bien?-pregunto volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-si Amu, vuelve a dormir- besé su nariz

-mmmm esta bieeen- que fácil -.-

La gire delicadamente y me dirigí al baño, estaba sudado y aun sentía que ese sueño me perseguía. Me lave la cara y me refresqué con un poco de agua que cuando pasó por mi garganta sentí que me quitaba al nudo que se había implantado allí. Me pasé las manos aun mojadas por el cabello y me mire al espejo para convencerme de que no era real; estaba pálido y con las pupilas dilatadas, suspire y volví a la cama acomodándome nuevamente junto a Amu, ella aun dormida se abrazó a mi cuerpo pasando un brazo por mi pecho y su pierna sobre mi cintura sin notar que su rodilla rozaba mi entrepierna. Pase un brazo por su cintura y con el otro entrelace nuestras manos.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sentí que apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando la luz del sol traspasando una ventana….

Desperté y aunque intente no molestar a Amu, mis intentos fueron fallidos y ella abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos ámbares. Sonrió y con una cara adormilada aun solo atino a decirme "hola" lo cual conteste con otro sencillo "hola" y luego atacarnos de una risa que poco a poco se convirtió en un mar de carcajadas que corte con un prolongado beso susurrando en sus labios un "te amo". Le pedí que se duchara mientras yo preparaba el desayuno y después de algunas bromas respecto a mi posible falta de aptitudes culinarias accedió.

Mientras hacia waffles en la cocina (cosa fácil con la wafflera), ella bajó envuelta en una toalla y sonrojara complemente, pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban desde su cabello hasta el comienzo de sus senos.

-No tengo que ponerme.- dijo con voz tímida, y yo solo atiné a sonreír por mi estupidez, osea era obvio! La ropa que trajo Utau estaba aún en la mochila y dándome una palmada en el rostro le indique que subiera y ya yo la alcanzaría.

En el mueble localicé la mochila y saque la ropa, una falda de holanes azul y una blusa blanca un poco bombacha que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y tenía mangas largas, un sostén blanco y bragas a juego, sonreí pícaramente y subí.

La encontré sentada en esquina de mi cama y le di su ropa.

-Lindas braguitas Amu-me burlé

-Cállate! Ikuto hentai!

-tranquila, no es lo único que haya visto de ti-enrojeció de ira o vergüenza, ya que se! Pero es muy divertido verla así

-Ikuto no baka!-y entre carcajadas me fui a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Desayunamos ''tranquilamente'' y decidimos que la llevaría a su casa porque yo tenía planes con la orquesta y ella había estado ya mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Caminamos tomados de la mano todo el recorrido; le explique la mentira que dijo Utau para pasar por sus cosas y le pedi que siguiera le corriente. Nos despedimos con un beso, más bien con dos, el primero en los labios, el segundo fue en su frente.

Me dirigí a un restaurante cerca del centro pues ahí era el punto de reunión para definir los planes de viaje y todo eso para el próximo año.

Llegue temprano y opte por pedir una soda mientras llegaban los demás; no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Después de 2 horas acordamos finalmente salir a mediados de enero y volver para la segunda semana de febrero, viajaríamos hasta Inglaterra, después a Italia y acabaríamos con París nuevamente pues al parecer los parisinos nos aman. Dividimos la cuenta a partes iguales y después de recibir el cambio salí a caminar, Amu debería estar haciendo deberes o algo así y sinceramente si no dejo de verla tan a menudo acabaré cancelando todos mis viajes por no poder alejarme tanto de ella.

Subí a la azotea del jardín real, me acosté a mirar las nubes mientras yoru iba a corretear por ahí por su pandilla de gatos. Pensaba en Amu, sube que la amaba desde que me mostró su lado lindo dejándome habitar su casa, cuando supe que no era rencorosa, que podía ver más allá de mi mascara y no me juzgaba por otra cosa mas de por lo que soy, supe que la amaba cuando al verle tenía una extraña necesidad de ir a hablarle o hacer algo, lo que fuera, para que me viera y llamara su atención, como cuando la veía sonreír no podía evitar sonreír yo también, como cuando estaba con los guardianes quería alejarla de ellos y no compartirla con nadie más.

También pensé en ese hueco que me quedaba en el estómago al verla llorar y como me sentí morir cuando me grito que me odiaba después de que yo impulsivamente y por celos le dije aTadase que estaba viviendo con ella; sé que hice mal pero no lo pude evitar. Cuando la veía triste tenía que morderme la lengua para evitar bombardearla con preguntas y hacerle saber que su vida me importaba, como quería a toda costa protegerla y hacerla sentir feliz siempre. Sí, así descubrí que la amaba y la amo.

También pensé en cómo es ella y como soy yo, como nos complementamos: ella inocente y yo un pervertido, ella amigable y yo un gato solitario, ella con carisma para los niños y yo solo me empeño en molestarles, ella explosiva e impulsiva y yo aunque impulsivo sé controlarme mejor, ella pequeña y yo grande, ella tímida y yo extrovertido, ella todo lo que yo puedo desear y yo lo que ella quiere. Sí, también nos complementábamos.

Reí internamente, nunca pensé en llegar a amar a alguien como lo hacía en ese momento, sabes que sin ella yo sería solo un cuerpo (muyyy sexy) sin corazón más que para mí y mi familia, saber que yo sin ella no puedo vivir haha el ''gran ikuto'' enamorado, quién lo diría?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al sentir pequeñas gotas en mi cara desperté de mi trnce mental respecto a Amu y por primera vez en toda la terde vi como el tiempo voló de tal manera que ya eran como las 8 pm y que tenia hambre, pasé rápido a una cafetería y pedí un sándwich y un refresco para llevar y me dirigí al balcón de Amu, subí y la encontré gritándole a sus pequeñas charas que se callaran y ellas respondiéndole que daba igual pues nadie más que ella podía verlas u oírlas. La única chara que percató mi presencia fue día, le hice una seña para que guardara silencio y después de guiñarme un ojo y sonreír así lo hizo, abrace la espalda de Amu y me recargue en su hombro soplándole en la oreja; ella pegó un respingo y luego se dejó abrazar mientras jugaba con mis orejas y cola que Yoru al llegar poco después de mi hizo aparecer. Así nos quedamos un rato, solo escuchando el silencio (y los grititos de las charas), el silencio que hacían nuestros corazones al latir al unísono.

Me recosté en su cama jalándola con migo y lo que vi me hizo sonreír, ella llevaba el brazalete puesto. Y al parecer ella noto lo mismo pues yo también tenía el mío puesto.

-Amu-hable delicadamente

-dime

-Me iré-solté y antes de esperar respuestas o lagrimas o gritos de su parte me apresure a aclararlo- la orquesta, iremos aproximadamente 1 mes de viaje, partiré a mediados de enero.

-Pero…

-Amu, no puedo dejar esto, entiéndelo, volveré más pronto de lo que cres y te comprare algo en mi viaje.-sonreí

-Mmm-suspiró- está bien, solo porque no puedes dejarlo, no creas que es porque quiero que me compres algo-alcé una ceja- haha cuídate mucho, pensare en ti todos los días-se sonrojó- y además también…-la calle con un beso y luego reí

-Amu aun no me voy, haha aún falta un poco o ya me quieres correr de aquí?-soné indignado.

-No no no no! Es solo que bueno tú y bueno tus viajes y tú y yo y –tartamudeaba- Ikuto baka!- dijo al verme reír.

Se escuchó a lo lejos un tueno, la lluvia caía fuertemente y el aire hacía que los árboles se mecieran como si juntos quisieran arrullarse. Mañana ella tenía que asistir a la escuela y yo a un ensayo, pero lo que más deseaba era detener el tiempo en ese instante donde solos estábamos ella y yo, juntos, abrazados siendo uno en corazón, con una acompasada respiración y de vez en cuando carisias como jugar con el cabello del otro, intensificar el abrazo o simplemente un gesto como el que hizo ella, pasar su delicada mano por mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba los ojos y ella tomaba la iniciativa para besarme. Definitivamente estaba o al menos me sentía en el paraíso. Otro trueno nos sacó del trance y comprendí que era hora de irme. La separé de mi regazo dulce y firmemente y le dije al oído.

-Gatita debo irme-se sonrojó- o si no acabaras violándome pe-que-ña hen-tai – y después de verme con reproche me dejó ir.

-Te veré mañana?

-mmm-y aunque deseaba decirle que sí, sabía que eso me complicaría el hecho de aprender a estar lejos de ella-no, tengo ensayo y acabaré tarde. Lo siento. – Ella pareció ponerse triste por un instante pero luego recupero su actitud normal

-Está bien, te mensajeare luego-sonrió y después de otra batalla de lenguas muy apasionada que ninguno quería perder, ella me prestó un pequeño impermeable amarilla que aunque no era un color agradable o me quedara, acepte puesto que parecía diluviar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Les suplico que dejen reviews porq si no lo hacen, tardare en actualizar mucho más que en este cap, ya que recibi minimos reviews tampoco estuve matándome mis neuronas para inspirarme, así que DEJEN REVIEWS!.**

**Los quiero mucho y leanme pronto samitha de malfoy **


End file.
